Solstice 17
by Kaijukage Master of the Uzuton
Summary: some times fate is cruel and sometimes luck flips fate the middle finger and makes a happy ending this is one of those times. total AU Magic Instead of Chakra, Takes place in the Gravity falls universe, will be epic in length. rated M because I'm Paranoid. Changed the title because I can.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaime:**_ _ **Gravity Falls and its Characters Belongs to Alex Hirsch and Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and its Characters Belong to Masashi Kishimoto, The Heretics, and The Vorpal Order and the various other characters, creatures, and abilities that I made up belong to me.**_

 **}** **Gravity's Arcana {**

Magic…It's all around us its alive, pure magic is inherently good it is the darkness of human hearts that corrupts it, pollutes it, and befouls it.

Humans are far older then science will tell you as is the world long ago when our realm was young Creation the first being genderless, formless, omnipotent that which came from the Heart of Yggdrasil the World Tree… Perhaps the universe tree would be more accurate the multiverse stretches out infinitely across its branches each leaf a reality each cell of that leaf a time line or 'World' if you will.

Only the center line of each leaf is the original world each vein a nexus of reality events that if changed change absolutely everything.

The stem of the leaf is immutable a sequence of events that are eternally absolute

In this world those events begin with this realms incarnation of the first forces by Creation, Magic, Life, Death, Time and Space. Genderless, formless and inter connected.

From them the first ones are born the mothers and fathers of the Fae. Mana the child of magic, The Grim Reaper child of Death, Mother Nature child of Life, Father Time the child born of Time, and The Cosmos child of Space.

And these children paired of birthing the first of the Fae

From Mother Nature and Father Time Came Oberon the king

From The Grim Reaper and The Cosmos Came Titania

And from Mana the formless child the court of first Fae, Burl, Freya, Cronos, and the other High Deities and fairies of our legends.

Oberon and Titania had a child Kaguya and she and Susanoo a child of Mana married and had two sons Hagromo and Hamura, Hamura left no children but Hagromo left two

Ashura and Indra, Ashura left behind nine children from his Union with Gaea

Kurama, Gyuki, Choumei, Saiken, Kokuo, Son Goku, Isobu, Matatabi, and Shukaku

Eons past before the seeds left by creation had blossomed from lowly cells into an endless variety of life forms as the tree apes began their decent toward the ground their intelligence massive Oberon and Titania approached them fulfilling the mission given to them by creation and the first ones raising the apes up into the first incarnation of man among them the strongest smartest and kindest troop were chosen to represent the Fae to their people.

For a time things were good the humans prospered using magic to tend to the land... but humans are flawed by nature imperfect it started when the daughter of the human king was attacked by beasts Passing through Kurama had jumped to her defense slaying the maddened beasts that had attacked her at first she feared him but over the course of time between summer and winter solstice the two fell in love.

Many of the Fae including the king and queen gave their blessings the human king honored to have one of the powerful Fae choose his daughter as his bride allowed the marriage but not all were happy

Aphrodite daughter of Ouranos had been obsessed with Kurama sense they were children she could not except that he'd choose a flawed human but fearing retribution for killing the woman she instead cast a gruesome curse on Kurama's descendants with all the fury of a woman scorned.

As Fae-Born Kurama's children would be incredibly long lived outliving their lovers and friends so Aphrodite used this appearing to offer a blessing to the children she claimed they their children their children's children and so on for as long as they lasted would always find their true love. But attached to this blessing was a curse those same children and descendants would always hold the life of a Fae-born and watch their truest love wither and die

But Kaguya caught on to the jilted Aphrodite's plan and altered the curse she added that their soulmates would always carry or gain the gift of magic possessing massive pools of it this alteration formed with the help of Mana the child of magic turned Aphrodite's curse into a blessing

For you see those that possess magic live longer than those without those with large reserves of magic would live almost as long as any Fae-born

As the centuries past Aphrodite Realized that her plot had failed, and in her fury attempted to remove love from the world, but as love is ultimately part of Mother Nature's domain thus Aphrodite's ploy failed however her actions planted the first seed of darkness and in the thousand years to come this would begin a decline in the light.

Magic would become partially corrupted, and darkened in till Mana was forced to intervene with the aid of magic itself she split reality in twain creating a veil and a mirror image of reality the polluted and darkened magic would be funneled into this alternate world.

But in doing so two side effects occurred Mana was split into two beings Purity and Corruption a light and a dark half.

The other with the exception of humans with Fae blood such as Kurama's descendants and those that inhabited their island home of Uzushio all mortal life was reset to the seeds planted so long ago by creation

This created a balance in which the two realms now known as the Alter the world of darkness and the Regular the world we inhabit

During the second incarnation of the human race the elder Fae and the first ones noticed that the humans devoid of their influence were flooding the world with more negative intent then good.

So a deal was struck the world would be reset a final time and when the time came the Uzumaki the only remnant of the first era and the only proof of the Fae's existence held in stasis by the Fae a loop of eternal life would be freed from their loop and they would champion the natural order inspiring humanity and they would form a balance of warriors that possess magic and use it for the good of reality for the good of mankind for the good of nature and the good of magic itself.

They would be known as Paladins.

When the third an current incarnation of humanity began so did a war that has spanned all of its history

This war against the monsters hiding in the dark and those who spawned them but the Uzumaki and their followers were outnumbered requiring something to tip the scales the Uzumaki clan head Uzumaki Tenkichi approached Purity and struck a deal.

From that deal a solid oath was formed this oath created the first arcana a brand that signified their subservience to magic and their commitment to their quest

These arcana were given names

The Fool, Free and true

The Magician, wise and cunning

The High Priestess, kind and bold

The Empress, stalwart and pure

The Emperor, strong and determined'

Strength, immutable and brave

The Hanged Man, esoteric yet trust worthy

Death, understanding yet stern

Temperance, firm and willful

The Chariot, mighty and forceful

The Tower, gutsy and sturdy

The Wheel of Fortune, varied and bright

The Hermit, smart and accepting

Justice, powerful and fierce

The Star, ephemeral and

Judgement, the truest incarnation of wisdom and unforgiving in nature

The World, seemingly eternal and powerful

Then comes the celestials the absolute will of magic one is only countered by the other

The Sun, charismatic and brash powerful, and brave and free as a bird and quick to anger when those close to them are threatened

The Moon, mysterious calm and wise cunning, and kind, brave and protective when angered even gods tremble before them.

And the peripheral arcana found only in the truest of bonds forged from romance

The Lovers, a connection and a bridge an anchor and a pull

Should the celestials ever gain access to The Lovers their Bond would be a catalyst to the Ultima Arcana

The Eclipse, the absolute immutable will of reality, the form of all the aspects of magic, a bond of equals with magic rather than one of servitude, its abilities are beyond imagination.

Yet in creating these wonders Purity had unintentionally issued a challenge to Corruption

In is anger at what he saw as a stolen victory he created opposites

Bonds not to magic but to Corruption itself

Those Negative spectrum arcana as they became known as were dark and twisted versions of their counter parts.

Insanity

Gluttony

Lust

Wrath

The Murderer

The Nihilist

The Beast

The Devil

The Sadist

The cannibal

Envy

Hatred

The Sinner

The Traitor

Bitterness

The Vengeful

The Hedonist

And instead of two powers to balance each other that rained absolute Corruption created one to rule over all others alone.

The Void

Those who sought to pillage, rape, murder, destroy, and further sow the seeds of chaos and anarchy were gifted with these but cunning and untrusting Corruption gave the original negative arcana to Seventeen unforgivable humans.

And he gave the void to none other but the only being loyal to it, its Avatar and Son, a being who's name has long been lost to the annals of time.

Like all who embraced the truest evil they lost what made them life forms the ability to reproduce sexually, the ability to consume all but magic and that which dwells in the alter, the ability to form positive social bonds and the ability to feel truly happy.

Yet gaining immense strength and instantaneous regeneration their only weakness their arcana symbol able to heal as long as it remains undamaged and whole.

Forsaking their human names and identities they became known as The First Heretics . every story of demons and dark deities throughout current history can be attributed to them.

With the advent of The First Heretics a seemingly endless chess game between Purity and Corruption began

But this age is the one where things change the late 20th century to the early 21st century of the 3rd Incarnation of Humanity.

It all began with the meeting of two children a Naruto Uzumaki and a Wendy Corduroy a boy and girl whose destiny will change the course of history.

And my name well that's not important I'm but a humble story teller a disembodied voice a narrator if you will I'm but an outside observer here to guide you through this interesting tale, so without further ado let the show _Begin_.

 _ **}**_ _ **Gravity's Arcana {**_

 **So this is the un-betaed prologue of my upcoming fic**

 **I'm posting this to let everyone know what's coming, it will take me a while to post because I wanted to post up to the beginning of my first original arc which doesn't start till the end of season 2 of gravity falls I currently have 8-9 long chapters in various stages of completion they will all be VERY long being I'm trying to squeeze as many episodes together as I can** **.**

 **And as I wrote many after a particularly bad case of insomnia it's a slow going process expect the next update to take anywhere from 1-4 months and that's a broad deadline that I'm giving it could be that long or I might hunker down and get it all done in a week or two.**

 **I have to change a bunch of stuff I decided to cut after I'd already written a chapter or two and I need to re work a few scenes where characters got to OOC for my taste. Also some parts were I went on a weird tangent. And still other stuff that either grammatically or canonically makes no sense what so ever.**

 **Also need to re-watch all the episodes I bought them all and ended up switching between pausing a writing and sitting through a whole episode then losing my train of thought.**

 **I'm going to give you the parings now one of witch you should of already guessed**

 **Naruto Uzumaki X Wendy Corduroy (for some reason my new OTP)**

 **Gaara x Tambry**

 **Tayuya x Kin**

 **Juugo x OC**

 **Sasuke x Karin**

 **Haku will be paired with someone but it's a secret and yes I'm using Male!Haku *le Gasp***

 **Theirs a clue on what kind of paring in that statement and in another paring list above I know I'm kind of giving it a way but meh.**

 **Also be a bit of Dipper X Pacifica but it will grow slowly**

 **And of course the usual Mable romantic Nonsense**

 **And of course Minato X Kushina will have a few moments.**

 **Well that's all for now next time I post expect a huge multi-chapter update that's worth the wait :D**

 **Until then This is Kaijukage Signing Off.**


	2. Summer It Tastes So Sweet!

**So it's been a while sense I posted anything but here it is the ACTUAL first chapter of Solstice 17**

 **But first guest review answer. :D**

 **Guest: in the sense that its teens with supernatural powers yes, but that's where the similarities end for the most part.**

 **Now that that is out of the way I wanted everyone to know a few things first, this chapter is un-betaed I'm still locking for a beta, second I'm writing this story as if it were the novelization of a shounen series not as if it were a novel.**

 **Next I wanted to thank Nimbus Llewelyn the amazing author behind the amazing story ' Child Of the ****Storm** **' his story inspired me to give writing fanfiction another try after my first three or four catastrophic failures -_-**

 **And Monty Oum for inspiring me to create again in general Thank you Monty you will be missed.**

 **Without further ado lets get on with the story.**

 **EDIT: so had to fix a fem things that were apparently lost in the upload process please let me no if you see any erorrs that I missed, or anything that looks like it was cut off.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls and its characters belong to Alex Hirsch and Disney, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and Its Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, The Vorpal Order, powers and Characters related to it as well as the Paladin System however belong to me so don't use it without my express Permission okay? Thanks.**

* * *

Magic, a myth according to science, something in which primitive humans used to try and rationalize natural phenomenon and disease, at least that's what we're told, but in actuality magic is REAL ghosts, ghouls, goblins all of that every myth or legend involving the supernatural has more truth in it than any sane normal person would believe.

And despite what certain religious folk will tell you magic isn't evil, in fact it's naturally it's inherently good, it's us humans who corrupt it with our darkest acts and deeds we pollute the life blood of our universe and warp it into something dark.

My Name is Wendy Corduroy and I live in Gravity Falls, my family have lived here for generations, working as lumberjacks I'm the first girl in 10 generations so you can imagine the crap I've had to put up with, and that has nothing on the weirdness that surrounds our quaint little town.

Although to be fair I never noticed it in till my best friend, and the future love of my life although I didn't know it then, moved to town when I was five, a boy with sunny blonde hair and three symmetrical lines on each of his cheeks and the brightest blue eyes I'd ever seen as well as the strangest name I'd ever heard Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, and believe it or not that strange little boy changed my life.

The summer he moved to town was the summer my dad started forcing me to compete in Junior lumberjack competitions which I hated, my dad had been training me in the woods when my older brother had come to get him for something. I was left alone for a bit so I thought I'd take a break that was a mistake.

I should have stayed up in that tree instead I climbed down. And as I sat on the ground bored out of my mind I heard rustling in the bushes before my eyes a massive stag stumbled out. At first like any kid faced with a massive animal I was a reasonably scared I started bawling my eyes out crying for my daddy, then this giant deer turned towards me.

At the time I thought it was a trick of the light but its eyes turned pitch black for a second then it let out a cry and charged at me its antlers pointed right towards me at that moment I was sure I was going to die as it got closer something no bigger than me came darting out of the woods and struck the stag in the head.

My tears stopped and I stared as this boy no older than me stood in-between me and the big angry deer glaring at it. The deer seemed to flinch and it took off into the woods. He turned and offered me his hand and said

"Are you ok?"

That was when it all started

We became fast friends, I mean honestly he saved my life, and by the time we were twelve we harbored a mutual crush on each other although we tried our best to ignore it.

At least I did Naruto is, well he's kind of dense to put it nicely.

When we turned thirteen our friends had enough of the strange dance we were doing around each other my best female friend Tambry and Naruto's best male friend Gaara conspired together and locked us in a room together by the end of the experience we'd confessed and started a lifelong relationship.

But a few months after we got together something strange happened a crazy man in a hooded trench coat with a Noh mask covering his face snatched up Naruto's five year old little sister Mito he and I as well as our friends Tambry and Gaara rather than listen to the adults that were gathering a search party, being young and thinking ourselves immortal like all teenagers chased after the bastard.

As we followed his trail into the woods as we followed the obvious clues for what seemed like miles, chasing this specter for what had to be hours, we never thought it odd the adults couldn't find it he'd left scraps of clothe a few strands of Mito's red hair obvious foot prints deeply indented in the dirt of the muddy forest trail. Now though we know better He'd left a powerful illusion over top the trail keyed to Naruto and because we were with him we could see through it. When we caught up to him he was standing outside a strange cabin, we'd never seen it before and we'd explored these woods thoroughly at least we thought we had but that's a story for another time. He was staring right at us from the moment we entered the clearing and it was like being stared at by a hungry mountain lion.

 **-End narration-**

 **"Ah good just as I predicted the heir to Ashura pursued me and he brought his friends as well this went better than expected."** The Stranger said more to himself then the teens.

"Who the hell are you, and why did you snatch my sister!?" Naruto snarled out Wendy put a hand on his shoulder and glared at the man's Noh Masked covered face.

" **I have no name at least not anymore, heir of Ashura but if you must call me anything call me Faceless as to the why, well that's simple to lure you here worry not no harm will befall your sister she is merely the bait. Unless however you are unwilling to cooperate, in which case I will instead simply have to use her as a substitute for you in this little experiment of mine."** the man Faceless paused before setting done the unconscious toddler before beginning again

 **"First allow me to explain a simple truth to you all, this world of normalcy you delude your selves into believing is reality, it is nothing but an illusion you pathetic humans use to hide your elves from the Things that go bump in the night, the monsters that when given the opportunity make people disappear in all sorts of awful gory ways. It is the true nature of all beings in this deluded little world of yours I seek to unveil from behind the masks they all wear I seak to release the monsters with in you all so that their unbridled rage can pave the way for the return of the Eldritch Ones."** Faceless seemed to be rambling out a monologue of nonsense and insanity, and it caused a reaction but this time it was Wendy who lashed out

"What the hell does that even mean you Fucking Psychopath Let Mito go or my hatchet will be having a very intimate meeting with your brain!" she snarled raising the hatchet she'd armed herself with earlier.

The man let out an empty hollow laugh that seemed to echo across the forest.

 **"Ah so quick to anger when those you 'love' are threatened what a predictable reaction from you pitiful humans"** He replied to the threat punctuating his statement with a cold derisive laugh. Only serving to further anger the young teens.

 **"You Pitiful humans are so weak, so utterly useless on your own so you band together like wild dogs, in a desperate bid for survival and like wild dogs no matter how much you snarl and snap your teeth you'll not stop the stronger more powerful predator from tearing you apart ONE BY ONE!"** every word was filled with a deranged passion and every syllable was flooded with unbridled insanity.

From within his coat he pulled out a strange tool a large medieval set of iron tongs with a round brand on the end of each prong facing downwards each a strange symbol the first an ouroboros circling a pentagram and the other a pentagram with an ouroboros inside it. The shape of the instrument made it look as if it were meant to clasp something in the middle of it the strangest thing though is it was red hot with steam and smoke rising from it yet the man's coat was devoid of burns or flames.

The insane man seemed to stare right at Naruto before speaking **"give me your hand Naruto Uzumaki, descendent of Ashura and I will let your sister and your friends leave freely."** The man said with a voice any professional word smith would notice the lie behind but to a 13 year old it passed as nothing but truthful.

Naruto glared at the man before saying in a cold tone

"I get the feeling I can't fight you, at least not as I am now so I'll do what you ask but if you hurt a hair on their heads nothing not even god will stop me from hunting you down ripping you apart _slowly!_ Because my motto is ANY ONE WHO HARMS MY PRECIOUS PEOPLE I'LL CRUSH UNDER MY BOOT! _"_ The clearing was covered in an invisible pressure as Naruto's eyes seemed to freeze over.

He quickly approached the mad man before Wendy or the others could gather their thoughts stop him the man grabbed Naruto outstretched hand laughing out loud as he close the two branding prongs around the blonde's left hand as a sizzling sound quickly followed by the blonde's screams filled the clearing. The man shouted his voice carrying over all the noise his actions had caused.

 **"Excellent now show me your inner demons, your resentment and hatred for those around you… SHOW ME YOUR TRUE FACE UZUMAKI NARUTO!"** his voice boomed across the forest as the pressure in the clearing crushed the cabin behind them and began cracking the Noh mask as Naruto collapsed the man snarled and said

 **"Do you need more motivation must I go back on my word to get you to cooperate TRANSFORM ALREADY DESCENDANT OF ASHURA!"** the man angrily stated.

As the man reached down and grabbed Mito's hair roughly getting the now awake little girl to cry out in pain. the pressure increased causing the Noh mask to shatter revealing a blank face with empty black pits for eyes and a horizontal scar where the mouth should be causing Mito and Tambry to scream as Gaara's eyes widened and Wendy snarled racing towards the Thing that had hurt her boyfriend and his sister but a pulse of red light stopped her,

Naruto's jacket and shirt suddenly began to violently ripple as the faceless man stopped tugging on Mito's long red hair, a low growl began escaping Naruto's mouth as steam poured out of his collar masking his features as he grew from five feet to ten.

The being that stepped out of the steam cloud was nothing like Naruto its skin was a glowing crimson, its hair much longer reaching its mid back and bleached white, his face was much more vicious looking too. His fore head was covered by a grey headband made of a bone like material two long grey horns curved outward from the band, his mouth was filled with jagged fangs, and his body structure was much more heavily muscled then before and even stranger were the two additional arms under his usual ones and yet another arm sprouting from his upper back reaching forward like an arcing scorpion tail. And With each of his fingers and toes now tipped with claw like nails the boy had become a monster.

Even his clothing seemed to change somehow, his pants morphed into a pair of white samurai hakama topped with a gold rope belt, at the base of the hakama above the frayed edges was a mural of black clouds, Topping off the transformation were the massive black prayer beads now draped across his neck. It was only the familiar whisker marks though wider, darker in color, and stretching down the sides of his face to the base of his neck, that let Naruto's friends and sister recognize him.

"N-Naruto?" a stunned Wendy stuttered out

A rough growling voice came from the creature that replaced her boyfriend with an echo of Naruto's voice behind it. Yet this strange new voice seemed racked with unimaginable pain

" _LET HER GO!_ " a massive clawed hand grabbed the arm of the strange man that was yanking the little girls hair crushing it forcing the hand to release Mito's hair the little girl bolted towards Wendy who quickly embraced the little girl protectively.

the snarling oni yanked viciously ripping the faceless man's arm from his should in a splatter of black viscous blood the man's strange face doing its best to mimic shock.

 _"_ _YOU NO HURT FRIENDS RAAAGH!_ _"_ the oni snarled out again in broken English ending with a roar as steam poured from the beastly Naruto's mouth.

" **I-impossible HOW can you maintain your mind my calculations couldn't have been wrong, HOW CAN YOU NOT HAVE ANY RESENTMENT FOR THOSE AROUND YOU… n-no it can't be I see it now it's not a lack of resentment your just not normal you have more love then hate in your heart is this what he meant when HE warned me about pure souls… NO STAY BACK GET AWAY AAARGH!"** a pained screech escaped the deformed man as the oni struck him with a monstrous body blow.

the man crashed into a tree breaking it before a burst of dark energy forced Faceless to stand in a blur of motion he'd appeared behind Wendy giving the girl just enough time to push Mito away as Faceless closed the branding clamp on Wendy's right had causing her to scream as she began undergoing a similar transformation to Naruto the man through her aside before grabbing Gaara and doing the same only this time to his right forearm.

Then Tambry yanking the dusky skin girl off her feet by her ankle repeating the action once more only on her left calf throwing the now transforming girl aside

He turned to grab Mito but a vicious punch to the right cheek sent him flying over the forest's canopy and into the distance.

steam obscured the three teens features as it cleared from Wendy her face was masked by a hollow wooden stump like mask a crack in it showing her new left glowing yellow eye her features masked by impenetrable darkness aside from the lone eye and a jagged jack-o-lantern grin filled with the same sickly yellow light, her hands covered by thick spiked tree trunks covered with moss and fungi with an axe blade coming out of the outer sides of their ends, the rest of her body was covered in a thick bark in a rough mockery of vaguely feminine armor accented by deep green forest moss, her orange hair now glowing and tipped with a deep evergreen color flowed out form the underside of the strange stump like mask like liquid autumn.

When the steam cleared from Gaara he'd shot up to a whopping 13 and a half feet tall. his head resembling a tanuki with a jagged under bite, his torso resembled Naruto's transformed state in muscle mass and definition, while his forearms where large and smooth ending in massive claws, his entire upper body was covered in blueish black markings and appeared to be made of sand his body covered with chunks of rusty scrap and broken cacti, rock and rusty barbed wire. His lower body had transformed into a golden gourd with a thick royal blue rope around the middle a strange symbol was imprinted on the top in an Inky black color vaguely resembling a sideways letter E outlined with a black box, and he appeared to be levitating a noticeable amount off the ground.

Tambry was covered in a feminine steam punk style plague doctor uniform with a shadowy mas flowing out of the base were her legs would be taking the shape of a spiders body yet never losing its shifting shadowy form a purple hourglass with four purple crosses surrounding it one on the top one on each side and the last on the bottom the mark finished by a circle encompassing it

Mito let out a scream as she saw her brother and his friends become monsters, she was utterly terrified as they seemed to radiate killing intent, collapsing in a dead faint just as an old gruff voice shouted out.

"Oh ye of cursed and corrupted body, Stall thy Pain racked Forms and conquer that which roars out from within, that which hungers to swallow Thine hearts and minds, NOW REAVEL THY ARCANA UNTO ME!" an elderly hunched man with a large nose and five o-clock shadow covering his face, in a black suit wearing a weird red fez atop his grey haired head appeared from the opposite side of the clearing. In his hands a strange ancient looking book with a silver Kite shield on the front with a Pentagram with an ouroboros surrounding it emblazoned on the cover. The pages of the book glowed and phantasmal paper hovered around the quartet of transformed human teens then four of the pages flew back to the man.

"Let's see who's first ah The Chariot easy enough." he paused placing his hand on the cover of the strange book.

"hidden page of the chariot reveal thy self-Unto me" the book glowed and flipped to a random page as the tall old man shouted out once again with two fingers pointed towards the transformed Gaara

"He of the Chariot I grant the steeds to pull thy self from the river of uncertainty you find thy self beneath and I give the TRUE strength With aid from the zodiac of the Horse, break thine Curse and Return to Thine true Form!" the Old man exclaimed

In a flash of bright white light the monstrous form of Gaara dissolved leaving the boy ragged and frayed yet unharmed and asleep the brand on his forearm had changed the pentagram and orichalcos on his palm had become akin to a tattoo while the outside had become the roman numeral for The chariot Arcana with a ring around it before to becoming like a tattoo.

The old man let out a sigh of relief before speaking again "alright no time to waste, next we have the Magician okay I can handle that."

"hidden page of the magician reveal thy self-unto me" the elderly man said as he again placed his hand over the shield on the Ancient books cover, and again the book glowed and swung open to a random page and the rugged old man shouted out another incantation this time pointing at Tambry

"She of the Magician I Grant the a Staff to cast a guiding light a head as ye travel within a maze of insanity thou are lost within, and with Aid of speed from the Zodiac of the Boar Charge Thine way back to the Light and shatter this cursed from to reveal thy true self!" the Hunched Elder cried out with a firm voice.

The same light engulfed Tambry as she was returned to normal her clothes ragged the brand on her calf having changed the inner brand matching Gaara's while the outer difference was it was the numeral of the magician arcana.

"Next we have... NO WAY THE MOON I DON'T BELEIVE IT… okay Stan calm yourself you can do this " the man repeated the process this time calling for the hidden page of the arcana The Moon and pointing at Wendy before shouting out

"She of the One and Only Moon I a humble sage grant the thine softly glowing heart and soul they alone can bear the crown of your grandest of stations, so that the may guid the tides of truth and justice forward to swallow up the Hunting shadows that plague this world and thy self, clearing the path for your gracious return, Thus with truest Courage and Calmest Grace return from this cursed shell to thine true form LET THE QUEEN OF QUEENS BE REBORN AT LAST!" the now named Stan exclaimed.

a much brighter light covered Wendy bright enough to wake up the knocked out Mito and force Stan to cover his eyes, when it cleared she was back to her human form the brand on her hand had changed the internal matching Tambry and Gaara's while the external bared the roman numeral for the arcana of The Moon the ring surrounding the roman numeral seemed to be made of repeating Tsuki Kanji.

"Now for the last one...oh Man both the Sun AND the moon are HERE...well regardless I can't leave the kid like that and let him run rampant alright then book do your stuff" again the strange old man called for a hidden page this time that for the Sun arcana and pointing two fingers at Naruto he shouted out

"He of the Sun most Bright and Mighty, I a mere sage offer you thine unbreakable Will, and thine ever burning flame of determination use thy blazing fury to drive of the shadows which haunt this world and clear the path home for thine wayward soul, burn away this a cursed form and Return to Thy true self, LET THE KING OF KINGS BE REBORN AT LAST!" Stan shouted out.

with a light that forced both the old man and Mito to cover their eyes Naruto was restored much like the others the brand on his hand had changed the inside matched the other three while the outside was much different the circle instead of being solid was a ring of magtama and in the center was the numeral of the Sun.

"so its begun huh, hey you kid when they wake up tell them to look up a place called the Mystery Shack I'll go make sure that faceless freak took off don't tell anyone that wasn't here what happened your big brother and his friends, they would get in BIG trouble. okay?" the old man sighed

Mito just nodded dumbly not sure herself what had just happened.

 **-Where Faceless landed five minutes later-**

"Hmm, broken trees a crater and a blood stain followed by foot prints leading away from gravity falls and into the forest so you survived huh too bad for you those kids are going to be too strong for a lowly little acolyte like you to handle HAHA." the old man ended with a laugh before heading back to his residence.

 **(Back in the clearing)**

The quartet of teens began groaning as they came too.

"W-what the hell happened?" Wendy was the first to speak rubbing the top of her head as a dull pounding resonated through her skull.

"Anyone catch the license plate of the truck that ran us over." A groaning Tambry said before dry heaving and coughing up spittle and trace amounts of blood, her body aching.

"Ugh my head feels like I dove head first off the Tokyo Tower." Naruto grumbled as he clutched his throbbing head.

Gaara just groaned.

As the group gathered their thoughts and began going over what happened including the fuzzy memories of animalistic rage and feeling an intense aching hunger and thirst, along with a strong desire to destroy everything around them before hearing a stern voice and being pulled out of their crazed foggy state by a bright golden light that seemed to sing a calming and empowering melody in their minds. Before Mito began retelling her side as best as a five year old can anyway.

"The masked guy burned Nii-chan's hand and then Nii-chan got all steamy and then POOF! Nii-chan was an Oni and Mito was all like EEEK, then the bad man started laughing then Nii-chan punched him in the face like WHAM!, and Mito was all like WAAAH! And then the bad man came back and burned Wendy-nee, Tambry-nee and Gaara-nii and tried to burn Mito but Nii-chan was all like RAWR! And sent the bad man into space, then Mito fell asleep, but then Mito woke up when the weird Jiji made Nii-chan glow like the Sun." Mito finished here rapid fire word vomit before falling onto here butt and breathing heavily.

The teens used to listening to Mito's rapid fire stories were able to decipher enough from the five year olds rambling to become unnerved.

"Mito You can't tell anyone what happened okay if any one asked just say Nii-chan beat him up and he ran away before we could catch him got it? Pinky promise me you won't tell anyone not even Tou-san and Kaa-san" Naruto warned his sister finishing with a pinky promise.

Naruto turned to his friends and groaned

"We're going to need to go and find that guy aren't we? Crap it's like a shounen manga." Naruto said with a groan

"Well aside from your irrational fear of being caught in a shounen manga babe, we at the very least owe him a thank you, and finding out what the hell happened is probably pretty important I mean what if we turn back or get superpowers or something we could hurt people." Wendy answered her boyfriend with a grim look in the place of her normal tom-boyish smirk.

"she's right plus Faceless said that someone with powers helped him become that and yes I realize that we might never meet them but he came to gravity falls not just because of you and Mito being descended from Ashura or whatever it was but because this town is special meaning..." Gaara started with a sigh.

Tambry finished "that whoever or whatever made turned him into a creepypasta reject is probably going to show up here eventually, and I've seen enough anime, to know that these marks aren't just scars, face it Nar were getting dragged into this like teens with attitudes get dragged into being the heroes of a sentai series." She said while pointing to the tattoo on her calf

Naruto groaned and flopped onto his back causing Wendy to laugh and the others to smirk.

"Fine but the minute I hear the words Morph or Spandex I'm out" the blonde said with an air of finality.

 **-Back in town 30 minutes later-**

The group decided that heading back to Town was in their best interest planning to head to the mystery shack the next day after the town had calmed down.

Back at Naruto's home the adults were more than relived to see that the four teenagers and the five year old were safe and enduring their parents looking them over. By what to the teens seemed like luck the adults didn't seem to notice the new slowly darkening marks on their children. Unknown to the quartet of teens it was due to the Uzumaki family wards hiding anything magical from anyone who lacked magic.

Both the elder Subaku's and the elder Uzumaki's noticed the marks and shared a look. Which went unnoticed by the teens.

 **-The next day-**

The Mystery Shack was a rundown looking tourist trap it looked more like a house then a business, the dilapidated sign proclaiming Mystery Shack atop the roof being the only thing to differentiate it from any other cabin in the woods.

"God this is so cliché I feel like I'm in a bad fanfiction." Naruto said with a groan.

"well it could be worse I don't feel any sexual tension between you and Gaara and as far as I know we don't have pasts filled with unnecessary despair as a way to justify excessive angst and feelings of hatred for our families and neighbors." Wendy replied cheekily causing her boyfriend to snort and the others to chuckle.

"We might as well go and see how weird our lives are now." Gaara said with a smirk

"The answer to your question is very, now come in already you can banter later." a gruff voice said from the door frame

Standing at an impressive six foot seven a tall old man in a rather dapper looking black tuxedo was a gruff older man holding a cane with an eight ball on top sporting a red fez atop his head with a strange emblem on it.

After sheepishly chuckling and following the man into the rickety old building following him into what looked like a gift shop the old man surprised them by punching a code into the vending machine causing it to swing open revealing a hidden stair well

"Cool." The quartet said in stereo as they followed the old man down.

Stopping in a room that appeared to be some kind of control room filled with strange consoles glowing runic clusters and hard light displays showing various parts of gravity falls and the surrounding woods with read outs displayed next to or under the recordings filled with strange unfamiliar characters.

The teens were in awe as Stan led them to a door at the back of the room with what can only be described as a magic circle, the outer edges a circling chain of characters each segment of characters separated by an arrow like shape with a circle in the center of each, the center was a directional compass like shape surrounded by a circle with odd moon like symbols separating the outer circle from the inner. **(I realize this isn't a good explanation there are links to most of the things I try and describe in my profile to give you a visual.)**

The old man placed his index finger on the triangle pointing east and began dragging it the array moving with his finger in till the triangle pointing east was now pointing south. The door hissed and slid open.

This act caused the teens jaws to drop staring in shock.

"Come on we don't have all day get in here." The old man's gruff voice echoed from the room

As the teens entered they saw the old man sitting at a desk in what looked like your average magical study updated for the 21st century if the computer was any indication books hovered and flew from shelf to shelf, strange gizmo's and doodads whirred and rotated on various surfaces. And various papers littered every surface.

Sitting at the desk in the back in a plush office chair with his feet resting on his desk was the strange old man who'd saved them.

Directing them to the four plush chairs in front of his desk the old man sat up straight and sighed.

"Well let's start with introductions kids, my name is Stan Pines." The old man said with a grin

"Naruto Uzumaki" the blonde boy in a black zip up hooded jacket atop an orange shirt with a red spiral emblazoned on the front a pair of large head phones around his neck with similar spirals on the outer end of each ear cover. Baggy forest green cargo pants covered his legs his feet covered with a pair of black combat boots and his hands with tightly wound white sports tape.

"Wendy Corduroy." said the freckled ginger in a green plaid long sleeved button up flannel shirt, blue jeans and brown boots with a lumber jack's hat atop her head. Her arms wrapped around the blondes right arm a subtle way to those that knew her well to know she was feeling unnerved or stressed.

"Gaara Subaku." the red headed boy leaning against the wall wearing a red button up over shirt atop a dark green t-shirt with a red Kanji for love on the front, baggy tan cargo pants and a pair of hiking boots.

"Tambry DiCicco." the dark skinned girl with purplish hair with the pink streak running down the side wearing a dark blueish shirt with a small v neck a purple skirt and violet leggings and a pair of black and grey strapped boots.

"So mind telling us what the hell happened last night Mr. Pines?" Naruto questioned wrapping his arm over Wendy's shoulder

"Alright to make a long story short that Freaky guy was part of an occult order called the Order of the Withered Tree and well he branded you all with is called an occult seal known as an Emblem of Gestalt, in order to explain what it does I have to explain to you about magic."

"Magic? Really?" Wendy questioned skeptically with a lightly raised eyebrow.

"Yes really, you got turned into monsters what the hell did you think it was?" Stan barked the teens, who shrugged back noncommittally.

"Anyway, magic is the blood and soul of reality as we know it its Alive and Limitless in what it can do it's also inherently good, however the evil deeds and thoughts of Humans pollutes and corrupts magic, the dark magic is funneled into and alternate dimension firmly attached to our own it's a distorted mirror image of the real world, filled with demons monsters and beasts Called Heretics." Stan started before pausing to let the teens soak in everything he'd said.

"Heretics?" Gaara questioned

"Yes their called that because they are born from beings in this world who sacrifice what makes them part of nature for power. As a result they lose the abilities granted by nature such as the ability to reproduce sexually and their sex drive in general and along with it their reproductive organs, they also lose the ability to eat or drink, they can only consume magic that is taken from living beings in a violent manner." Stan took a minute to pull a flask from his jacket pocket taking a swig

"They also lose the ability to form any kind of positive bond meaning then only form of bonds they have are of the master and slave variety as a result they have no concept of altruism rendering them unable to use objects of true magic. At least not without corrupting them first anyway." Stan took a deep breathe before continuing

"However, to them the positives outweigh the negatives, they gain regenerative powers, massive amounts of destructive dark magic, and the more powerful ones are nearly Invincible. Any way let's get back on track." Stan said shaking his head as if to clear it of his errant thoughts.

"Magic as I told you is the blood and soul of reality but there are places where its more concentrated then others veins if you will that flow and crisscross all across the universe call ley lines. Gravity falls sits on top of one of three nexus points on the planet earth where all ley lines intersect, the others are London and Kyoto." Stan lectured seeing the four teen's nod he continued.

"What this means for you well let's just say even without the Uzumaki kids lineage, which I suggest you bring up with your clan head as soon as possible by the way, any way where was I… oh yeah any way even without The Uzumaki here you kids would have been targets you have a huge amount of magic that's been passed down from generation to generation of your ancestors living here in Gravity Falls." He proclaimed to Naruto's growing weariness and the others shock.

This caught Wendy and Tambry's attention while causing Gaara's eyes to narrow

"Any way all that magic was locked up in you inert, half was trapped in your Id the other half in your Ego, and what the Emblem of Gestalt does when branded onto your hands is create a pseudo arcana that affixes itself to where ever its branded this pseudo arcana the forces your Id and Ego to merge into an amalgamation of the two, forcing your dormant magic awake and then dragging it through your system changing you into a rampaging beast that appears as a cruel mockery of what your actual magical manifestation would be." Stan Said with a grim look on his face.

"In this form you'd rampage killing everything in your path but luckily I was able to change the Emblem of Gestalt into actual arcana, this however isn't a good thing an arcana is the ultimate weapon of a paladin it's also a mark of servitude, a physical manifestation of your oath of devotion to magic… and before you explode at me let me clarify that it was either that or killing you because otherwise you'd of rampaged in till a paladin squadron was sent to terminate you." Stan said with a hard tone. His words causing the teens to gulp.

"So what do we need to do to get rid of these marks then because I don't know about you but I don't fancy being a slave to some invisible force for the rest of my life." Naruto said with a snarl

"Well that's the thing when humans gained access to the arcana brands there was a deal that came with them, _when the last shadow falls the shackles of light shall be lifted from the loyal._ That's the magical condition for this power, basic meaning as long as the Heretics exist so will the arcana." Stan paused to take in the teenagers sour looks

"But there's a silver lining here, you two kids are the Celestials wielder's of the Sun and Moon meaning the war between Paladin and Heretic has reached its final stage. You both have two choices before you, you can both fight and potentially bring victory to the light in this war, or do nothing fall and doom us all, literally every living thing on earth is now depending on you... So you know good luck with that." Stan said staring directly at Naruto and Wendy.

"Well Shit." the young couple said in stereo.

"Well if these two are stuck in this I'd feel bad knowing I left them to face The friggin' Apocalypse on their own." Gaara said putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder

"Wendy we've been friends for as long as I can remember no matter what choice you make I'll stick by you." Tambry said putting her hand on Wendy's shoulder

This made the two newly named celestials shed a few tears and smile knowing their friends have their back.

"I'm glad you're all so close but a few more things." Stan said knocking the kids out of their little moment

"What else could their possibly be?" Naruto said with a groan

"well a few things first, now that yo have arcana you're going to need to join The Vorpal Order but being you've got an Uzumaki with you it'd be best if you talked to his clan head about that." Stan said causing Naruto to flinch and the other three to stare at him in sympathy knowing how his grandfather could be

"Finally, I have these for you." Stan said reaching into a drawer and pulling out a pair of gloves and a pair of bands black in color they seemed to glow.

"Until you can learn to hide your arcana these Shroud bands and Shroud Gloves should do the trick, cover your arcana with them and normal people will ignore the affected area do to the imbued magic." Stan said grinning as the four teenagers put their respective item over their arcana.

"Now you lot better get back home we'll talk again after you join The Order." Stan finished causing the teens to nod in acceptance as they left the secret basement of the mystery shack and the mystery shack itself.

Knowing their lives had changed forever.

 **-Time skip two years-**

In the past year and a half not much had changed if you didn't count our hero's fighting monsters every other week and training whenever they could manage it. The night after the came back from the mystery shack Naruto and Gaara's parents had pulled the teens aside and talked to them revealing that they knew about magic, and what its connection to the Uzumaki and Subaku clans was.

That summer Wendy and Tambry went with the Uzumaki's and the Subaku's on their annual trip to Uzushio in japan something Wendy had been doing on and off sense she and Naruto became friends.

That summer Naruto's grandfather Kenshin Uzumaki had introduced the teens to a special magic room a training room that was essentially a time locked alternate dimension, this room was called a Cronos Lock. Within it every hour in the normal world would equal a year within the Chamber. But thanks to its magic those with in would age neither mentally nor physically it was a space designed purely for humans to grow their skills in a short amount of time.

It however held two draw backs, the first only those with high magical levels can enter a qualification the teens met easily. The second only three days every five years can be spent within the chamber after your time is up your ejected.

Using the equivalent of seventy-two years to train the quartet training under Kenshin Uzumaki, His wife Anastasia Uzumaki, and Gaara's father Rasa Subaku they managed to learn much about their magic as well as master their individual fighting styles and weapons.

Naruto gained a near mastery of his clan's martial art style, the Uzuken, Kenshin also unlocked his grandsons Inherited magic a type of magic known as Genetic Memory Magic, Naruto's clan has accumulated several but the one Naruto awoke was known as the Kishin Drive. An ability that gave Naruto genetic memories relating to combat and near perfect reflexes improving his fighting instincts immensely

Wendy mastered the poleaxe with the aid of Anastasia's family magic of ancestral recall which summoned the spirts of deceased relatives using a few drops of Wendy's blood her great-great aunt was summoned, and through her spirit she was able to learn her families poleaxe style and the secrets of her own blood line, mainly her families Genetic Memory Magic Wolf Heart. Much the same as Naruto's with the change that it gave her perfect reflexes and an acute sense of smell when her magic was active. Once she was done with her training she was tasked by her ancestors spirit to summon the source of her family's Fae blood Fenrir, the Wolf King.

The wolf Fae and rival and nephew of Thor gave her a Vorpal bladed pole axe, the axe was in the style of a Scottish Lochaber axe the blade however was a platinum color the main indicator of the magical alloy in use with an intricate carving of a wolf howling at the moon on the blade of the axe, the pole itself was made of a strange wood that never splintered no matter the strength of the blows Wendy blocked with it. The axe also seemed perfectly balanced allowing Wendy to spin and swing it with little to know resistance. Wendy named the axe Wolf's Bite

Tambry had been taught Anastasia's own weapon style of a saber and a pistol. Mastering it with a genius level of talent. Upon completing her training she was presented with a Vorpal rapier with a golden guard shaped like a lotus flower atop the standard cross guard, and a Vorpal barreled flint lock pistol with a golden butt, the sides of the barrel were inscribed with runes that allowed the gun to fire condensed magic rather than bullets. She named the blade Phantom Flower, and the pistol Drifting Petal

And Gaara Learned the Martial art style of his clan that had been modified after the family moved to America's during the so called Wild West to work alongside a pair of revolvers, he also like Naruto and Wendy had his Genetic memory magic unlocked like an eye based magic known as the Shukaku no Me. This eye granted him minor control over magnetism and massive control over sand and wind.

the only down sides were the fact the eye ate up a lot of magic and had no off switch so to compensate for the drain, and hide the golden cross shape pupil eye, Gaara needed to wear a brown leather eye patch inscribed with runes and in order to take attention away from the eye Gaara was given a tatoo made from enchanted ink that would draw the eyes of normal humans whenever the eye of Shukaku was active, he choose to get the tattoo in the shape of a red Ai kanji.

On top of this he was given a pair of sandy gold colored revolvers made from a gold Vorpal alloy that fired crystalized magic rounds rather than normal bullets. He named the guns Scorpio Gemini.

All four also gained control of their Arcana's powers

The first of which the specific power the Arcana gives its owner called An Ideology. This power is different from any Genetic Memory Magic in that it cannot be replicated or passed down

Tambry was the first to learn and master hers, Gaining the ability to fast forward, rewind, slow, and stop the way something moves.

Gaara was next Gaining the ability to increase the potential and kinetic energy of his blows, weapons and spells increasing their physical impact by massive amounts.

Wendy was third gaining the ability to manipulate and control gravity and its effects on objects, rather straight forward and extremely powerful

Naruto was last his was much like wendy's rather straight forward, gaining complete control and immunity to heat allowing him the added benefit of completing his personal branch of the Uzumaki Ryuu ken, the Kitsune Bi Ken super heating the gases around his limbs into the rough equivalent of solar plasma. Allowing him to ignite hydrogen in the air with his blows much easier.

Before they could progress to the next step they were required to name their ideology

Wendy choose first "Weighted World" she'd named her gift over gravity

Tambry was next "Stop Watch" was what she'd dubbed her ability to interfere with the flow of time.

Gaara was first among the boys to come up with a name "Limitless Inertia" He'd titled his ability to control momentum in regards to his attacks

Naruto after an hour and a half came up with something that stuck "Will of Fire" was the final decision his skill with heat's identification.

Next came the first stage ultimate expression of an arcana the summoning of the spirit with in your arcana seal the true reflection of your magic and self. Called a Manifestation when summoned a manifestation multiplies the effectiveness of the users Ideology ten fold

Naruto Was the First to get it this time, His manifestation was covered head to toe in an armor suit vaguely reminiscent of a kamen rider suit gun metal grey in color his face mask featureless except for the eyes Red Round lenses again similar to that of a kamen rider, his hands and forearms encased in a thick gauntlet cylindrical in shape along the forearm and wrist with an affixed razor sharp chin that circled around his back. His hands encased in a thick metal gauntlet.

Next a large short sleeved hooded long coat covered his body white in color with the exception of the red flames lining the edges and the red Uzumaki spiral on the back surrounded by a sun outline. Around his neck were large prayer beads, his legs cloaked in wide baggy hakama white in color with the same red flames along their edges. Finished with a thick red rope belt.

Wendy was next her manifestation was like Naruto's in that it was completely different from her monster form in the place of wood, vines and moss, were Steel, feathers and two huge silver wings her form was covered in a feminine cut full bodied silver armor with golden trim, a Valkyrie crest framing her face which was covered by a featureless reflective mask her hair in this for was a ghostly silver floating behind her. Her gauntlets featured intricate engravings, as did the chest plate the manifestation also wielded a rather ornate silver and gold trimmed pole axe.

Gaara was next his manifestations form was far different from the monster he was forced to become as well rather than the monstrous genie motif his amalgamated form featured, his manifestation's body was covered in light full body hard leather armor of earthly tones, the lower half of his face was covered by a high angular mask like collar with its face resembling a shadow with gleaming yellow eyes, a Stetson sat atop its head and his sabaton like cowboy came equipped with spurs, his fore arms incased in a pair of elongated revolver chambers. Covering his torso was a tan and gray ragged poncho with a sheriff's star with a tanuki head in the center.

Tambry was last her manifestation was covered in much lighter armor compared to the others her face covered in a white plague doctor like gas mask that wrapped around her head, topped off with a gold brimmed white fire fighter helmet with a blank badge on the front it seemed to curl up slightly at the top of the helmet. Her body was covered completely a strange baggy coat with sleeves that were more like epaulets, her legs covered in a pair of short pin stripped pants that flared out yet tucked into her pointed heeled boots, on her right should a large gear was attached by its flat rotating, on the back of each of her gloved hands a pair of clock faces reminiscent of a grandfather clock stood out the hour and minute hands ticking with the passage of time, and finally wrapping over top her coat around her waist was a gold leather belt with another clock for the buckle a loop with her scabbard now much more ornate attached to it.

The next step to mastering their Manifestations was learning their specific Magiforms pseudonym the name that all others would know both their Manifestation by. This was done through almost two days' worth of meditation

Naruto's Manifestation Called itself by the title Ashura Maximum.

Wendy's called itself by the Moniker Valkyrie Overdrive.

Gaara's called itself by the Name Impact Cowboy.

And finally Tambry's referred to itself as Clockwork Fencer.

The next skill took a year to master the final ability had many hidden depths the final skill of the arcan known as Unison Lock a partial merge between human and Manifestation. The first stage of this was known as the Initial form in which the manifestation would become a physical weapon or piece of armor or clothing

Naruto's was all three the Chain linked gauntlets of his manifestation along with its impervious long coat were his to wield.

Wendy gained the armor of her form minus the mask, while her pole axe changed to match her manifestations'.

Tambry gained the gloves and clothes of her manifestation while her Rapier took the form of a clock hand and her pistol gained a translucent clock face hovering next to its right side.

Gaara's initial stage was what was known as a full merge the form of his manifestation acting like armor for his body the only difference was his face was visibly above the high angular leather collar.

The next year and a half were spent on figuring out their Unison Locks so called change trigger

While it took some time they managed to pull it off learning the final stage of their Unison Lock known as Final Burst.

With the additional time left the adults taught the teenagers a few more useful skills, such as teaching Naruto learning Cooking from his grandmother, a skill the other three were abysmal at learning, they were also taught various languages Wendy and Tambry learned Japanese something Gaara and Naruto already knew.

All four learned French, Spanish, Russian, Latin, and mandarin. Finally they learned the magical language of Faelin the spoken and written tongue of the Fae.

With the remaining time of the equivalent of a decade. The time that wasn't spent training and honing their skills was spent learning about The Vorpal Order, Paladins, and the History of Magic in General, along with in depth knowledge on the Fae, Heretics, and various Magical creatures

The last year was spent teaching the teens money management, and the truth behind certain events in world history such as the earth quakes that ended WW2 were in fact caused by Kenshin in his anger after learning about the atrocities committed by the axis powers, the massacre of Pol Pot and his Khmer Rouge again Kenshin Uzumaki's Doing after learning the depth of what they'd done, and many other events that lead to the collapse of various corrupt regimes and governments.

After leaving the Cronos Lock the teens were introduced by Kenshin Uzumaki to Vladimir Maximoff, the Current Paladin Supreme of The Vorpal Order, the undisputed leader of the Paladin Hierarchy, and The Chair of the World Magi Council.

A Tall Man with Long Greyish Blonde Hair, and Mutton Chops who wore a black Victorian era suit, top hat, and carried a cane topped with a silver Kite Shield which a Pentagram Surrounded by an Oroborus engraved on the front. The man had talked with them reveling a few things about their affiliation with The Vorpal Order.

"Naruto, Wendy as the Celestials you are entitled to form and lead what is known as a satellite division, you will be autonomous from all but myself and whomever I assign as your liaison. You will be allowed to choose your own subordinates. I believe I can bring you a roster of recruits if you'd…"

He was interrupted as three additional chambers opened

Out of one stepped a red headed girl dressed like a bancho her clothing black on the outside and white on the inside a pair of red head phones around her neck, and geta on her feet with an aggressive grin on her face, Tayuya Uzumaki Naruto's Cousin at 14 Years Old was every bit the badass she looked **(think Ranmaru from Binbo Gami Ga only black instead of blue.)**

Next a Fidgety Red Head in Glasses wearing a purple button up shirt and black shorts Karin Uzumaki Tayuya's Sister and Naruto's Cousin, 13-Year's Old **(dressed the same as cannon)**

Next came a girl with silky black hair that reached her butt tied at the end with a green ribbon dressed in grey camo pants with a matching scarf, a black tank top and black combat boots. Kin Tsuchi Ward of the Uzumaki Clan, and Tayuya's Girlfriend, age 14

Next a tall Boy with Orange Hair and Built Like A tank wearing an Open green Cargo Vest with a pair of tan combat pants a smirk on his Face. Juugo Onigase another Ward of the Uzumaki clan and a good friend of Tayuya and Naruto, age 15.

Last from the first chamber came a White Haired boy dressed in a vest similar to Juugo only he wore a green camo shirt under it, a pair of dark combat cargos wrapped on the edge with white bandages, a pair of open toed black shinobi combat sandals covered his feet. At his waist was a belt with two holsters each containing a fancy looking combat knife. Kimmimaro Kaguya last of the Kaguya clan and ward of the Uzumaki clan, Juugo's best friend and a good friend of Tayuya's, age 15

They walked up and stood next to the other four teens Tayuya resting her arm on her Cousins shoulder and grinning as she leaned against him.

From the next door came a trio these three were traditional Japanese youth in a sense.

The first a tall composed boy with pale skin and long black hair he was dressed in White combat robes and black shinobi sandals **(Shippuden Neij's outfit)** a wooden Shakujo Staff with a golden head rested against his shoulder. The only thing that would strike anyone as truly odd about the boy were his eyes which were a pale whitish color, Neji Hyuuga Heir of the Hyuuga Clan and a good friend of Naruto's, age 14.

Next a girl with her brown hair in two buns wearing a pink Chinese style shirt with red accents and dark forest green pants and black open toed boots her brown hair up in twin buns, Tenten Higurashi Daughter of A ward of the Uzumaki Clan and current head black smith of Uzushio, and a good friend of Naruto's and Wendy's, age 14.

Finally and odd boy with black hair in a bowl cut, bushy eyebrows and black eye's wearing a a green high collar zip up jacket, a pair of black jeans, rounded off with a pair of blue and green tennis shoes. his hands were bound in white medical tape and at his waist a pair of nun-chucks with brass foo dog heads on the butt of each stick and carvings of brass colored flowers on the sticks themselves the chains were also a brass color with runes carved into them, Rock Lee another Ward of the Uzumaki Clan as well as being a martial arts nut and good friend of Naruto and Gaara, age 14.

Finally From the last chamber came another trio, again two boys and a girl

In the lead a boy dressed in a high collar black shirt with white combat cargos and black combat boots, a guard less Black tachi at his waist attached to his black studded belt, his skin slightly pale and his black hair spikes back in a war wolf style, a blue cloth hi-ate around his fore head his black eyes seemed to simmer like coals. Uchiha Sasuke youngest son of the Uchiha clan head, one of Naruto's best friends age 13

Next was a pink haired girl wearing a red Hoodie with the words Medic emlazond on the front in white, a pair of black biker shorts topped with a light pink belt a pair of black combat boots covered her feet, with a red band in her hair, a friendly smirk on her face and two black fingerless leather combat gloves covering her hands, this was Sakura Haruno the Daughter of two of Kushina and Minato's Friends, and a good friend of Naruto, Sasuke, Wendy, and Tambry, age 13.

And last a Pale Boy with a perpetual smile on his face dressed in a black hoodie with the word Ink in bold white across the front and a calligraphy brush under it, a pair of white cargo pants and black shinobi sandals and a tanto with a brush head on the hilt at his waist, with short black hair on his head and a sketch pad under his arm, this was Sai Shimura yet another ward of the Uzumaki Clan and a good friend of Naruto an odd boy but loyal to a fault, age 13.

These two groups stood with the other teens Vladimir Looked surprised at the sheer number of young powerful magic users before him, when suddenly the door behind him opened and in came two more magically powerful teenage boys escorted by a tall man dressed in combat clothes with a bandage mask covering his face and a monstrous Zanbatou on his back.

The first boy had bluish white hair and shark like teeth dressed in a sleeveless purple turtle neck, white cargo pants, and black combat boots with a massive Zweihänderclaymore strapped to his back his violet eyes shining with viscous glee. Suigetsu Hokizuki of the Hokizuki Clan a clan that has been allied with the Uzumaki almost as long as the Uchiha, Subaku, and Hyuuga clans have been, a friend of Juugo, Kimmimaro, Sasuke and Naruto known to run his mouth… a lot, age 14

The second boy was tall wearing a strange mask his silky black hair was set in a traditional Japanese style he was dressed in a strange battle yukata with shinobi pants with geta on his feet **(his clothes in cannon** ). This boy was Haku Yuki, ward of the Uzumaki Clan and Apprentice to Zabuza and Dear friend of Naruto and Wendy with a tragic past who feels he owes his life to his two friends, at 17 he's the oldest of the group something the others tease him about much to his irritation.

Taking off his mask Haku revealed his porcelain bishounen face before he and Suigetsu joined the others

"I don't think that will be Necessary I believe our team is all present." Naruto said with a grin only to be bonked on the head by Sakura

"Geez Naruto you really need better timing, some of use haven't even gotten the chance to change out of our school clothes before you urgently texted us. Thank god our sensei's thought a head or we'd be screwed you jerk." Said pinket gripped at her friend. The others just snickered at Naruto and Wendy smirked at her boyfriend's predicament before jokingly kissing his presented 'bo-boo'.

"I can see my boy and a fine team it is indeed." The Paladin supreme said before laughing loudly

The group of 17 teenage magic users grinned snickered or smirked depending on their personality.

"Now I believe all that's left is to give your group a name." The Old Paladin said with a grin

"We already have one, Solstice 17" Wendy said with a Grin

"Fitting My dear girl quite fitting indeed." The old Man said with a grandfatherly smile.

After that things went by in a blur the paper work was filled out and the Group of Seventeen teens were officially paladins of The Vorpal Order. Over the remaining week the teens hung out and acted like teens much like the previous summer in which the group had forced Naruto and Wendy to confront their feelings this summer the group shoved Gaara and Tambry into a room alone keeping them trapped in their until their mutual crush was dealt with.

The result was Gaara and Tambry becoming a couple. At the end of the week after saying their good byes the Gravity Falls Residents returned home.

Despite Gaara and Tambry getting together there was not much of a shift in team dynamics, being they had acted like a couple before only without the kissing and groping, and let it be said Mito did not enjoy learning the birds and the bee's after seeing her brother and his girlfriend fooling around then immediately walking in on their best friends fooling around in her opinion worst sixth birthday party ever.

The remainder of the year flew by the group would go to school skype with their friends and team mates lazy around reading manga, watching TV, Gamming and various other things. Naruto and Wendy got a job working at the mystery shack…. Oh and the group fought hellish monsters bent on eating people and corrupting magic every other night can't forget that.

 **-** **Time skip to end of the last day of school-**

Naruto was lying face down in his last class of the day math with one Mr. Packmen a middle aged man with a receding hair line and a droning voice his lecture on how to stay safe during summer was more than boring Naruto was beyond bored and Wendy being a slacker when it comes to things that bore her spent most of class flipping through a random Manga. Gravity Falls being an Average sized town had an average sized teenage population but being the largest town in a county filled with small towns many of the kids from small neighboring towns attend the schools in gravity falls giving the school a larger student body then town population would indicate. The smaller towns were of course grateful that the Uzumaki Zaibatsu had built one of their high end monorail networks leading to a station near the school.

This was not the only thing the Uzumaki Zaibatsu had done for the county and indeed the state of Oregon, waste management improved, shopping centers and movie theaters were bigger and better the monorails allowed people from neighboring towns to get to gravity falls for recreational and commercial activities, the ecofriendly waste management reduced pollution from the Northwest factories and the various new Uzumaki Zaibatsu Branches gave plentiful well-paying jobs, and the improved educational facilities ensured better educated children, and the more secure local job market and plentiful recreational activities ensured a happier community. This is why it's no surprise to see these kids excited for summer after all their parents can afford vacations.

As many of the kids gossiped about where they were going for summer vacation Wendy was busy trying to hold a pencil between her upper lip and nose. Having long sense finished her manga suddenly the bell rang startling Wendy causing her to drop her pencil. Naruto sat bolt upright and looked around frantically confused.

"Pfft it's just the bell dingus." Wendy said grinning

"Oh, right I knew that." Naruto said laughing sheepishly

"Come on we've got work in thirty minutes if we're late Stan will be grouchy." Wendy said grabbing her back pack

Naruto grumbled as he grabbed his stuff the duo leaving the class room heading toward the parking lot.

"Hey Wendy wait up." A male voice sounded from the hall a black haired boy with pale skin and acne dressed in an emo style with a guitar case in his hand. And a group of three other guys following him.

"Oh hey guys what's up?" Wendy answered

"We were gonna go spray paint the water tower thought you might wanna join us." Robbie said trying to sound cool, doing a hair flip for good measure.

"Sounds fun but me and Nar have work and Mr. Pines will be Pissed if we don't show."

"Pfft who cares the worst he can do is fire you." Robbie said

"yeah and if we get fired that means no money, which means no spending cash, which means no buying anything fun and or tasty." Wendy said as if speaking to a child. Something that went right over Robbie's head though the other three boy's caught and snickered at it.

"Wendy we got to go, we still have to get gas on the way to the Mystery shack remember?" Naruto said bored

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming don't have a stroke." Wendy said

"We'll hang out this summer for sure guys, see you later." Wendy said as she grabbed hold of Naruto's hand and began dragging him out of the school.

"I don't get what she sees in that loser." Robbie griped

"Then you clearly don't get girls dude." Nate said

 **-Time skip two weeks to start of gravity falls cannon-**

At the start of summer, exactly two weeks ago, Stan had said something about his great niece and nephew coming to visit for the summer and Naruto's parents Minato and Kushina were taking Mito and Naruto's one year old baby brother Menma to visit Naruto's paternal and maternal grandparent as well as various other family, and friends on a summer long excursion.

Wendy's dad and brothers would be doing something called the summer of manhood so Wendy would be staying with Tambry officially but in reality would be living with Naruto with the exception of the few days her dad designated family days.

As a result it was two weeks into the break when Naruto and Wendy's daily grope fest evolved into foreplay then full blown intercourse. Of course to celebrate their loss of virtue and in their opinion step into adulthood they snuck a dusty bottle of whiskey from Naruto's dad's office whiskey only used by Naruto's paternal adopted grandmother Tsunade when she visited.

and like all teenagers who try hard liquor immediately after becoming intoxicated barfed, passed out and by morning were suffering the dreaded first hangover before swearing to stick to sex realizing that at least after sex your head doesn't feel like someone was building a condo in it.

"Keep what happens in your bedroom out of the work place I'm running a family business here not a brothel" Stan had said in His usual snarky tone upon over hearing the conversation at work the next day.

the teens had blushed shut their mouths and got back to work and a good thing to because not even four minutes later Soos showed up and while he was their friend he couldn't keep a secret and Naruto's Mom would be furious that her baby was a man now, and Wendy's dad would use it as another excuse to get Naruto and Wendy married to ensure his daughter had the second manliest husband in town his words not theirs.

 **-POV CHANGE Dipper-**

Dipper hadn't known what to think when his Grunkle had taken him and Mable to meet his employee's the first one he saw was Soos who was well a Soos as his uncle put it.

The other two however, he first was a red haired freckled teen age girl. She was dressed in a green plaid button up and a pair of blue jeans, with a brown leather belt and a pair of brown leather shoes on her feet atop her head was a brown lumberjack's hat she was reading a strange kind of comic Dipper had only seen in passing a manga if he wasn't mistaken. The girl gave of an air of boredom and mild laziness.

The next was a spiky haired blue eye blonde with weird whisker like marks on his cheeks, he was dressed in a black zip up hoodie with a red spiral on the back, an orange shirt with the same red spiral, a pair of dark forest green cargo pants and black combat boots, and a pair of white head phones with the same red spiral as his jacket and shirt on each side around his neck. He had the same relaxed demeanor as the girl sitting next to him.

The fact the blonde was sitting with his feet on the counter while he leaned back a played a game on his DS didn't help hide the image of a bad boy slacker the teen presented either.

"Alright employees I'd like to introduce you to my grandnephew Dipper and my Grand Niece Mable. Mable, Dipper these are my employees, the spiky blonde is Naruto, the Ginger is Wendy and that is Soos.' he said at the end pointing to the chubby man eating a candy bar

Mable going through her boy crazy fazed was instantly enamored with Naruto "Hello Hunky My names Mable But you can call me the girl of your dreams." The tiny Burnette said as she rushed up to the boy fluttering her eyes in what passed as demurely

"he's taken short stuff plus you're a little young to be making a move on a junior in high school by the way Nar honey put your DS away and help me stock this junk." Wendy responded for her boyfriend who had not eacted to or ackowledged Mable at all, as she set her manga down and walked over to one of the many boxes of gift shop products.

"For the last time it's not junk its Merchandise!... but your girlfriends right put it away before I take it away." Stan started shouting before claming himself and glaring at the lazy blonde long used to dealing with the boys laziness when it came to work.

The blonde in question groaned and stuffed is orange Nintendo system in his pocket before realizing a little girl with braces was standing uncomfortably close to him

"Wendy do children work like dogs, can the smell other children on people?" he asked in complete confusion.

"I see now why you failed that home-ec project." Stan said with a flat look

"yeah I figure he'll be able to take care of a child by the time were thirty he still thinks Menma Wants to usurp him and normally for brothers that'd be true if Menma wasn't still incapable of speech and using the toilet on his own." Wendy dead panned as her boyfriend threw a stick which Mable playing along fetched.

"how that boy maintains straight A's I'll never understand in fact in all the time I've known him I'm still 80% sure half his brain power is used thinking about you naked and the other on what flavor of ramen he's gonna have for his next meal." Stan said causing Wendy to laugh nervously

"Wendy I'm serious, why is the child sniffing me and staring can she smell Mito on me is that what this is for god's sake help me."

"Okay Mable leave my Idiot Employee alone He's needed to do the heavy lifting around here, if you break him I'll have to hire a new one, and in this economy!" Stan said pushing Mable back over to her brother

"Anyway Dipper and Mable will be working with you all for the rest of the summer, so look out for them also Wendy, don't let your boyfriend teach them how to be a delinquent while still somehow being an honor student my head hurts enough trying to figure out how he does it, I don't need to stay awake at night thinking how that skill is taught." The old Conman said before heading back to his office.

"Roger that Mr. Pines Naruto help me stock now, or no nookie tonight!" The Ginger threatened her boyfriend

Naruto took off as quick as Speedy Gonzales on meth to help Wendy with stocking.

"YOUR MAKING COOKIES I WANT ONE!' Mable Shouted in joy at the potential of sweets, having miss heard the gingers threat.

"W-what? OH oh…uh I'm just making one, yeah one big cookie for me and Naruto to share…yeah that's what it is." Wendy said laughing nervously, poorly covering up her use of withholding fooling around from her boyfriend to get him to do her work for her.

"Wait but Wendy the last time you used an oven you set the home ec class room on fire, and the time after that you melted that giant aluminum walrus Stan Bought for the shack." Naruto said confused

"Oh man I remember that it was wicked awesome dude." Soos said Laughing

Wendy face palming said "I've been practicing, so that INNOCENT ears never have to hear the sound of melting metal walrus again get it NA-RU-TO." Wendy said

"Oh right gotcha." Naruto said making an okay gesture with his hand, understanding that Wendy was trying to keep Mabel ignorant of their, shall we say _play_ time.

As the days passed and everyone got used to the new routine we join Dipper and Mable in the attic where they were staying

"Isn't this attic great look at all my splinters" Mable said after putting up the last of her posters showing her hand to her twin.

"There's a goat on my bed." Dipper said seeing the intruder as he walked in the derpy looking goat baaing at him

"Well hello friend." Mabel said approaching the goat the animal quickly began chewing on the sleeve of her pink sweater.

"Of course you can keep chewing on my sweater." the crazy girl said with a laugh.

As the pines were preparing for bed two of their coworkers were preparing for their other job alongside their two friends.

 **-Naruto's house-**

As the twins prepared for bed our teenaged hero's were busy suiting up for their nightly Heretic hunt. Gaara was dressed in his usual red hoodie but the leather armor he afixed over it offered aditional protection while just a half curiass that covered the right side of his chest and a pointed pauldron covering his right shoulder the runes carved into it were what made it usful.

Naruto wore his signature jacket but the change was his lack of shirt a strange choice but with his combat style not unsurprising.

Wendy didn't change much either simply swapping out her normal boots for a pair of combat boots of the same color and putting on a pair of black biker gloves to aid her in maintaining her grip on her pole axe.

Tambry's combat outfit was the most different a grey open combat vest and matching grey cargo pants, a black tank top and a black combat utility belt with a holster for her pistol and a sheath loop for her rapier.

"So what's on tap for tonight?" Naruto said wrapping his knuckles in white medical tape.

"I've got a few hits about a strange shadow seen at the junkyard about eight feet tall people think its big foot skeptics think it's just a tall guy, but we know that it's never that simple probably an Ogre or a Cyclopes if we're lucky but knowing our luck it's probably a Bruiser Class Heretic.." Tambry responded as she checked the local news article on the subject via her magitech smart phone.

"Ugh I hate bruisers big piles of dumb stinky muscle not to mention they don't feel pain makes it hard to know if we're killing them or not." Wendy said with a disgusted groan as she sharpened her pole axe's Vorpal blade

"Like I said it could be a Cyclopes or an Ogre just as stinky but they at least listen to reason but with our luck? Probably a whole nest of Bruisers, but maybe we'll luck out this time and it's a hoax or the hallucinations of some drunk." Tambry said with a sarcastic tint to er tone.

"When have we ever been that lucky?" Gaara question as he loaded his revolvers with enchanted rounds.

"Never knowing our luck it's a dozen different bruiser nests and their all one stolen meal from open warfare." Naruto snarked as he tied his combat boots.

"Ugh don't jinx it one is a pain I hate having to clear out nests.' Wendy groaned as she gave her pole axe a few test swings

"Whatever it's just the one figure so as long as we don't wake up McGucket it shouldn't be a problem." Tambry answered back optimistically checking the sites on her enchanted flint lock

as the quartet finished suiting up, and headed towards the junk yard the Pines siblings were falling asleep as was the rest of gravity falls unaware of the four teens sacrificing time they could be using on sleep or study for their safety...ungrateful fuckers.

 **-The junk yard-**

As our heroes arrived at the location they immediately noticed a large shadowed figure going through a pile of junk pulling out bits and eating them here and there.

"The good news is it's not any of the things we thought it'd be the bad news is it's an Amrophus Class Heretic, a Rusting Man to be specific." Tambry said in annoyance

Noticing four powerful presences the creature stood to its full height a large featureless bulky humanoid made of what seemed to be rust with a large toothless mouth being the only future of this particular heretic

It let out rasping wheezes as it took a sloppy stance the four teens took solid combat stances

"So who goes first?" Wendy asked with a smirk twirling her pole axe

"That'd be me Babe." Naruto said as he slowly stepped towards the creature

"Presence" he said in a calm cold tone the junkyard was flooded with the manifestation of Naruto's physical and Magical strength backed by his will, the Rusting Man began taking steps back now trembling suddenly realizing it was outclassed and about to perish

" **Kitsune Bi Ken: Kaen Satsu** _(Fox Fire fist: Flame Murder)_ **"** Naruto declared the air around his fists super heating into plasma and becoming magically anchored to his arms dancing around his tightened fists like flames

Rushing forward Naruto grinning savagely appeared in from of the ridged humanoid shaped creature his fists moving in a blur

" **Hyaku Guren Bakuhatsu Rendan** _(One Hundred fold Crimson lotus explosive combo)_ **"** Naruto roared both of his burning fists blurring into motion a hundred simultaneous explosions detonating in the shape of burning red lotuses where ever his fits impacted. the creature began to crack all along its body a black blood like substance spraying rom the wound as the heretic began to disintegrate into black flakes signifying its death and passage into hell.

"Was it just me or was that way to easy?" Gaara questioned just as the piles of scrap began to shake a dozen more rust like creatures of various shapes and sizes began dragging themselves out of their hiding places screeching the creatures began pilling on top of each other liquefying and congealing together in one massive form.

"Seriously Babe I Love you and everything but why would you ever tempt fate when you know how much it wants to butt fuck us?" Tambry snarked pinching the bridge of her nose groaning.

As the heretic began to rise up the four teens looked on in shock the creature now stood at a whopping 25 feet tall and was quadrupedal, its body vaguely reminiscent of a large lion, if you discounted all the strange additions to its anatomy, like the fact it sported twelve thrashing tentacles topped with scythe blades, spear heads, and buzz saws, and its maw was filled with a whirring set of chainsaw teeth rather than fangs.

as an improvement over the one Naruto killed it possessed eye sockets but in the place of eyes two thrashing assembly line robot arms, as well as the fact its body was no longer built out of just rust, all sorts of scrap metal and metallic junk covered and constructed its form including a tail made of tangled chains topped with an abandoned wrecking ball, along each of its flanks was a row of spikes with various metal barrels impaled on them and in the center of its forehead was the symbol of an oroborus within a pentagram surrounded by a circle the symbol for dark magic.

The Monstrous bestial heretic let out an earth shaking roar the four teens glared at it

"Well this ought to be fun." Naruto said grinning as he cracked his still burning knuckles

"Hmm I guess but it's still pretty weak." Wendy said as she spun her pole axe a few times before resting it on her shoulder

"Well as they say the bigger they are the harder they fall." Gaara said pulling the eye patch of his right eye letting the Eye of Shukaku out, before drawing his twin magnums.

"Ugh it's just so ugly, killing it at this point is a kindness." Tambry added cocking her pistol and drawing her saber.

"Kaen Satsu: Bakudan Renge" Naruto Shouted as he made the first move leaping upards above the Scrap Yard Beast and droping onto the top of its head landing a punch that causded an explosion in the form of a blossoming Lotus the beast now roaring in pain shook naruto off darting to the side to avoid a parting blow.

"Tanuki Dangan" firing each of his magnums once the two bullets momentum increased rapidly the wind whipping around them tanking on the face of a roaring tanuki hitting the beast in its side causing it to bend around the huge impact thanks to Gaara's Id ability of imparting momentum to objects

Now sporting a cratered head and a torso bent to the left in a perfect 90 degree angle The Scrapyard Beast was forced to really on its tentacles and tail sending the weapon topped tentacles toward the now charging Wendy. And Tambry.

Wendy using her superior speed flashed between each strike advancing closer and closer

As Tambry with the grace of an acrobatic ballet dancer swerved around each strike raising her saber to sever the weapon heads of the tendrils disarming the Monster.

As Wendy got in close of the now disarmed and crippled Scrapyard Beast she rapidly increased the gravity effecting her axe swing before releasing it causing her pole axe to blur forward

" _Lumber Yard Festival_ " the rapid swings slicing through the Monstrous Heretic like Tissue Paper as its body fell apart its head came crashing down

Right in front of Tambry who had just reached the near dead heretic her rapier a blur of motion targeting the now revealed arcana –IV the Numerical symbol of the Fourth arcana of the negative spectrum, Wrath

" _Jeux de Fleurs_ " Tambry cried out as her rapier struck thousands of times as Tambry using her arcana's id to fast forward time relations to her strikes and the impact point creating a temporal Bubble of sorts, before pulling her blade back and slowing time with in the same bubble to a crawl making the flashes of the flashes of sparks and light from her rapid strike appear stationary in the shape her of a flower spinning she fired her pistol flaring time back to her striking speed in the bubble and causing the bullet to jet forward, piercing the flower of light and scattering it before striking the center of the enemy's weak point causing it to shatter.

The Heretic let off a death rattle as its remains cracked sprayin the black ichor that makes up the blood of a heretic in jets, before disintegrated into black dust and drifting off on the wind.

"Great team work everybody I think that's a new record 5.8 seconds I'll post that to our divisions MagiNet page like to see Sasuke, Tayuya or Neji beat that woohoo." Naruto said cheering

"Your rivalry with the other team leaders of our division aside, I have to say these hunts are getting easier but that makes me feel a little uneasy." Gaara said crossing his arms

"Tch… your right normally with our luck there would have been three Scrapyard Beasts." Naruto said

"Don't worry about it boys we just keep our ears to the ground and our eyes peeled for anything odd." Wendy said setting her pole axe across her shoulders her hands hanging lossly over the pole.

"Wendy despite her normal lazy outlook, is right there is really nothing we can do about it right now other than stay vigilant."

"Yeah… wait, Hey." Wendy responded her lazy smile turning into a scowl

The other three just snickered Naruto doing the smart thing and patting his moping girlfriend on the back

"Don't worry Wendy I'll be making pancakes for breakfast in the morning if that makes you feel better." Naruto said

"With homemade Vanilla Syrup?" Wendy asked spinning around her eyes sparkling

"With homemade Vanilla Syrup." Naruto answered shaking his head with a smile on his face

-One week later-

Things had been going well for the twins so far aside from the whole gnomes trying to kidnap Mable and marry here thing, and McGucket's giant robotic lake monster. Dipper Was excited this strange journal he'd found a week ago was really interesting.

Working with Naruto, Wendy, and Soos was fun too and spending time with Grunkle Stan was fun too, although unlike the aforementioned co-workers the old man didn't believe him about all the weird things going on in gravity falls.

He grinned how ever as he walked past the two teenagers slacking off instead of working with a wave of his hand he headed to the living room to watch Ducktective with Mable.

-10 minutes later-

Naruto and Wendy were contently sitting at the counter together Enjoying their day at Work the usual way… by slacking off and not working, the blonde was lazily playing the latest Pokémon game on his 3ds, while The Ginger sitting next to him was reading the latest issue of shounen jump laughing at the chapter of Gintama within the publication.

while the pines twins were still sitting in the other room watching some weird show about a duck it being close enough the two teens could hear the quacking.

"I fucking hate ducks" Naruto said out of nowhere hearing the quacking from the television

"I know you do Babe" Wendy answered as if this exchange had happened before which it had over a hundred times in fact.

Suddenly Soos burst in and said "Dudes I Found a Secret Door!"

"Catching Pokémon Soos" Naruto drawled lazily not bothering to look up from his game.

"Reading the latest chapter of Toriko Soos" Wendy said nonchalantly flipping a page.

"Oh all right then you dudes have fun, HEY MABLE, DIPPPER I FOUND A SECRET DOOR" Soos said happily before shouting into the other room

Apparently behind the door was a wax museum which Naruto was convinced the figurines where cursed

After Mable made a wax replica of Stan had bribed the town with free pizza to see the unveiling of Naruto, Wendy and Dipper where manning the admissions table

"Man I can't believe so many people showed up." Dipper said

"I Know right, your uncle probably bribed them or something." Wendy responded smirking

"He bribed me" Dipper said with a grin showing of the five dollar bill hidden in his vest

"Ditto" Wendy said pulling out her own five sporting a matching grin

"What about you Naruto?" Dipper questioned.

"Get back her you goddamned rabbit that's my Trix cereal." Naruto mumbled clearly asleep

"Yeah he has recurring dreams about cereal mascots... it's a long story" Wendy said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly

"I don't want to know" Dipper replied

Within moments of Stan reveling that there was no free pizza and fleeing via smoke bomb a riot started

Naruto awakened by the noise blinked a blearily looked around

"Did Shyamalan release another Last Air Bender Movie?" Naruto said half asleep

"No thank God, Stan just lied about Free Pizza to get people to come to his dumb wax figure unveiling.' Wendy said leaning back in her chair bored.

The next few days passed without incident at least for gravity falls neighborhood teenage Paladins. The pines twins not so much between trying to solve the murder of Wax Stan. And finding out Naruto was right about the wax figures being alive something that when informed about he smiled smugly about much to Wendy's Annoyance.

Up until The Pines Twins met The Lunatic Known as Gideon he quickly became enamored with Mable. And Mable Being Nice, on top of her inexperience with boys made it hard to say no when the little brat practically begged for a date.

Stan was less than thrilled.

"SHE'S WHAT!?" Stan Screamed

"yeah the whole town is buzzing about Mable and Gideon's Big Date, it's like when me and Naruto first got together… although I doubt Gideon would shout. 'Mind your own damn business' in Shandra Jimenez's face" Wendy Said with a grin

"I can't believe that little Shyster is dating my Grandniece not while I'm Alive" Stan Said Grabbing his Cane and Walking out the Door slamming it behind him.

So it was no surprise when Two Days Later Wendy found the poor girl chewing on her hair

"How's that hair taste buddy?" Wendy asked jokingly

"Wendy I need your advice." Mable asked as Wendy sat next to her on the porch looking at the younger girl.

"You've broken up with boys before right?"

"No not really I've been with Naruto sense i was thirteen so it's been almost three year oh wow our anniversary is coming up soon and I won't be outdone, not again, not this year." Wendy vowed pumping her fist

"That doesn't really help me how do i tell Gideon I don't wanna date him?" Mable asked

"Oh that's easy I turn down guys all the time first you say no, and If that doesn't Work you Go to plan B" Wendy Said smirking

"What's Plan B?"

"It's simple you punch him right in the face again and again in till he accepts it or his nose breaks whichever comes first." Wendy said with a smirk

"Thanks Wendy" Mable said as she rushed off on her bike.

-Thirty Minutes Later Gleeful Family factory

"Gideon we need to talk" Mable said

"Mable my marshmallow uh… what're you doin' here" Gideon Stammered

"That's just it Gideon I can't be your marshmallow I don't like you like that." Mable said honestly

"But Mable darlin' we're so good together you can't mean that... No I just can't accept that did he put you up to this." Gideon said furiously pointing at Dipper

"Okay then Plan B. it is." Mable said before punching Gideon square in the face the blow causing his Bolo tie to go flying landing at a stunned Dippers feet

"Ow Mable what was tha-" Punch "ow why'd you do-" Punch "Ow Jesus H. Christ woman would you stop tha-" Punch, Thud.

A groaning Gideon was out cold on the floor with a blackened eye and a slightly split lip

"Wow Mable I didn't think you had it in you." Dipper said unknowingly crushing the Bolo Tie under Foot as he walked up to Mable.

"Wendy gave me some pretty good advice, if I guy won't take no, punch him until he has a broken nose." Mable said smiling

Dipper just shook his head.

The rest of the week progressed without incident the next week was when things got interesting again.

The gang was as usual lazing around the mystery shack. Wendy Reading a Magazine, Naruto playing a game behind the counter, Dipper reading The Journal, and Mable sitting on the globe and spinning around on it. In fact as always Soos was the only one doing an actual work.

Things continued this way up until the silence was broken by Dipper asking his sister a question

"Mable, do you believe in Ghosts?" Dipper queried his twin.

"I believe you're a big dork" Mable responded as she spun around atop a globe which Dipper proceeded to stop with a pencil. Sending his twin ass over tea kettle behind the counter.

"Ow"

"Soos, Wendy, Naruto I'm leaving so you three are in charge, also your cleaning the bathrooms right?" Stan Said as He opened the front door.

His appearance causing Soos to step forward in a salute Naruto and Wendy mimicking him for their own amusement.

"Absolutely not." Wendy said seriously

"Yes sir Mr. Pines." Soos said eagerly

"Go Screw yourself." Naruto said bluntly

"Ha stay out of trouble." Stan replied amused by his employee's responses. Before shutting the door and leaving.

"Hey guys what's this a secret ladder to the roof?" Wendy smirking she said moving the patchwork curtain aside. Showing it was Indeed a ladder to the roof

"No, no way in hell last time i went up their like sixty ducks showed up and had an orgy and it was messy. I'm never EVER going Back up their again not even for that thing you always promise me so I do stuff for you." Naruto said with a tone of adamant refusal.

"What's wrong with ducks Naruto and what's an orgy?" Mabel asked innocently

"In order, everything and I'll tell you when you're older." the blonde replied with an air of finality as he left the building.

"Aw don't worry about him, when we were Seven two ducks ruined his ramen and our day at Disney world, but that's a story for another time because right now it's ROOF TIME, ROOF TIME." Wendy explained before beginning to chant a chant which the pines twins began to repeat as the all ascended the ladder.

At the end of the ladder they reached a hatch outside the hatch Wendy descended the side of the roof to a ledge which Wendy had set up as a chill spot with a lawn chair a parasol and a cooler not to mention a bucket of throwing pinecones.

"Alright check it out." Wendy said Smiling proudly

"Wow did you set this up yourself?" Dipper asked

"I may or may not sneak up here during work all the time every day." she said with a grin before grabbing a pinecone.

Wendy threw the Pinecone hitting the bullseye she'd set up on the totem pole

"Aw yeah" she exclaimed as she hit the bullseye dead center.

Mabel and Dipper Quickly scrambled to grab a pinecone each. Mable's missed while Dipper's hit a parked car tripping its alarm and causing him to blush

"Sweet jackpot high five." Wendy said holding her hand out to Dipper for a high five

For a moment Dipper just starred at Wendy.

"Well don't leave me hanging." The Ginger Prompted waking the boy out of his daze right after they high-five a van pulled up This Van Dipper had to admit looked awesome.

It was the same color green as Wendy's shirt and the same plaid aswell, on the side was a mural of a nine-tailed fox walking towards the front of the van, a monkey siting on its back in a lotus position its eyes closed, and a Toad resting on the Foxes head. With the addition of Cherry Blossom Petals falling in the background. The hood also had the same red spiral as on all of Naruto's clothes, and on the rear a spoiler that stretched the width of the van stood out.

The Driver side window Rolled down and aforementioned blonde teen stuck his head out of the van.

"Yo Wendy the Gangs assembled and I've got a full tank of gas wanna cut out early, maybe hit up the Arcade?" Naruto Said Cheekily.

"Sweet be right down." she shouted back to her boyfriend.

"You won't tell Stan about this right?" Wendy questioned turning to the Pines Twins.

Dipper responded by mimicking a zipper with his mouth Wendy doing the same before smiling as she used the two nearby trees to get to the ground.

"Later dork." Wendy said in a way that can only be described as Big-Sisterly.

She quickly hopped in the vacant front seat of the van as it drove out the sound of an alternative rock song radiating from the Van.

"Aww I know that look somebody's in love." Mabel sing songed poking her brother in the cheek as she did so.

"What yeah right I just think Wendy is cool, it's not like I lay awake at night thinking about her and besides she has a boyfriend." Dipper said

-Later that night Dipper and Mable's Room-

"Uh oh" Dipper said as he laid awake at night thinking about Wendy, the very thing earlier that day he claimed he didn't do.

Meanwhile Mable Just snored Away.

 **-The next day-**

"Random dance party for no reason!" Mable Shouted out of the blue as she hit the play button on her boom box.

Mable and Wendy Began dancing as Naruto miraculously remained snoring face down on the counter. While off to the side Dipper wrote on a clip board, while staring at Mable and Wendy.

"Go, Go, Go" Wendy chanted as she and Mable danced away to the upbeat song.

"Hey Dipper aren't you going to get in on this?" Wendy questioned

"Oh I don't really dance." he said sheepishly with a blush.

A snort came from the sleeping Naruto followed by nonsensical sleep talk "I don't care if you are Sean Connery that's my jet ski."

Wendy snorted as Mabel giggled at the older boys sleep talk even Dipper chuckled a little. But Mable suddenly turned to Dipper smiling.

"Wait, yeah you do back at home mom used to dress him up in a lamb costume and make him do… the lamby dance." Mable said, finishing by flaring her hands

"Now is not the time to talk about the lamby dance." Dipper responded tensely through his Teeth Glaring at his sister

"Whoa lamb costume was their like little ears and a tail?" Wendy Asked teasingly

"Yeah and he'd prance around and sing a little song about grazing." Mable said Brandishing a picture of a significantly younger Dipper.

Suddenly the nearby cuckoo clock went of signifying the work day's end.

"Hey would you look at that quitting time, Hey Babe wake up the gangs waiting for us" Wendy said shaking her beau

the blonde groggily sat up looked around then tried to stand doing so too fast he lost his footing and fell hitting his head on the counter.

'Ow, crap that was my Think about Wendy naked side!" The Blonde loudly gripped rubbing his forehead which now sported an angry red mark. Meanwhile Wendy groaned and Dipper blushed at the thoughts Naruto's careless grumblings brought forth, while Mable laughed.

"I KNEW IT!" Stan shouted from the back room having overheard the Blondes pained outburst. Feeling validated that his theory on the diversion of the whiskered Blondes brain power was at least for now partially correct.

As the couple got up to leave Gathering their stuff Naruto sliding on his jacket which he'd been using as a pillow, and Wendy grabbing her backpack the male pines twin interrupted them just as Wendy tossed Naruto His keys.

"Hey Wendy maybe I-we could go with you guys?" Dipper sputtered out

"I don't know our friends are pretty intense, how old did you say you guys were again?" she questioned

"Thirteen, we are thirteen, so technically teens." Dipper blurted

"What the heck, I like your moxie kid, just let use grab the rest of our stuff." Wendy responded grinning

As Wendy and a stumbling Naruto headed to gather their charging electronics in the back room. Mable questioned her brother.

"Sense when are we thirteen is it a leap year?"

"Come on Mable, I just thought it'd be fun to hang out with the cool kids… and Wendy." Dipper said

"I knew it your in love, love, love, love, love, love," Mable chanted running around her brother

"Hey what's that?" Dipper said as he flipped Mable's hair over her face causing her to sputter as she tried to blow hair out of her mouth.

- **Outside** -

A shirtless chubby teen was being held up by an unfamiliar dark skinned boy and a lanky blonde as a black haired pale boy flicks skittles at him

A dusky skinned girl with dark purple hair and a pink highlight sat typing away on her cell phone, and a boy with short crimson hair, a leather eye patch over his left eye and a red kanji tattoo above that layed with his head in her lap clearly drifting in and out of sleep..

Suddenly a skittle flicked from behind the emo looking boy hit Thompson in the belly button.

The group turns and cheers for Wendy, the emo boy upon seeing Naruto turns away with a frown

"And she brought the Narwhale." the dark skinned boy cheered

The others minus the emo kid cheered

"Hey guys these are our pals from work Dipper and Mable." Wendy introduced Dipper and Mable

"I chewed my gum to look like a brain." Mabel announced sticking her tongue out and showing it off causing Naruto to Snort in amusement

"Am I still passed out? Because everything is kind of REAL right now." Naruto said in confusion not sure if what was happening was real

"Your awake babe." Wendy answered with a smirk as if this had happened a million times before.

"Yeah she's not much for first impressions unlike this Guy." Dipper said pointing to himself with both thumbs Naruto burst out laughing

"Oh god that had to of sounded better in your head lil' buddy" Naruto said before clutching the side of his head

"Ow laughing hurts" he answered

"Anyway these are the gang that's Lee and Nate." she said as the hat wearing boy punched the blonde in the gut causing him to laugh.

"Tambry her boyfriend Gaara." the sole girl gave a halfhearted noise of acknowledgment without looking up from her phone while the boy in her lap snorted in his sleep.

"Thompson who once ate a run over waffle for fifty cents."

"Don't tell them that." the chubby boy groaned out embarrassed

"And that's Robby you can probably figure him out." Wendy said with a smug look as Naruto leaned against her shoulder

"Yeah I'm the one who panted the water tower." he said flipping his hair

'oh you mean the giant muffin." Dipper said in a friendly manner

"Pfffffft HAHAHAHAHA." Naruto burst out laughing clutching his gut as wendy giggled and the others sniggered

"It does look like a muffin." Nate laughed

Naruto calming down "from now on Robbie I christen thee Muffin boy " the group began chanting 'muffin boy' as Robbie glared at Dipper.

"Let's get out of here I got big plans for tonight." Wendy said as she hopped in the front seat and Naruto hopped in the driver's seat the others cheered as they piled in

"My car my rules muffin boy when I drive my girl rides shot gun don't like it you can go write an angst song about it." Naruto snarked to Robbie who was whining about not getting shotgun

Wendy good naturedly stuck her tongue out while giving a peace sign with her right hand as she leaned out of the window.

"hey I was wondering Wendy why do you and Naruto Walk to work every day when Naruto has a car?" Dipper said trying to make small talk

"Because half the time we drive to work or school the curse of the martial artist acts up, and some prick with a chip on his shoulder challenges Naruto to a fight and sense they rarley take no or deafeat with grace well long story short he got sick of having to get his car fixed so now we walk places." Wendy said with a snort just and sure enough just as she said that a loud unfamiliar voice came from behind the car

"Uzumaki Naruto Watashi Hirano Kouga wa anata ni suru tame ni nagai michinori o ayunde imasu!"* The shout was loud and to all but Naruto, Wendy, Gaara and Tambry complete nonsense.

The others turned and saw a well-built giant of a man with a scraggly black bear and pony tail wearing a white combat gi with gold trim and cherry blossom print on it he was also bare foot

"Hai, Hai, Watashi wa anata no chousen ukeirimasu"* Naruto Replied getting out of the car tossing his Jacket and shirt to Wendy who just sighed at the delay to her plans.

"What are they saying?" Lee Questioned excitedly

"The old man there just said that he came a long way to challenge Naruto and Naruto accepted his challenge." Gaara said bored

"Let's grab a seat and watch boys and girls this should be a good one that's Kouga Hirano THE Master of Ten Petal style Karate." Wendy said hopping out not the car and opening the rear doors Dipper and Mable following her and sitting on either side of her while the other teens got out and took up various positions to watch the show.

 _-From this point on all text in Japanese will be spoken in italics-_

" _Let's Begin shall we, Hirano-san."_

" _Prepare your self Uzumaki-dono for I will be the one to break your win streak."_ Kouga responded with a grin as he took his combat stance

Not wanting to give Naruto a chance to strike first Kouga rushed forward attempting to land a vicious cross chop Naruto simply back jumped from the blow

"Uzumaki Ryuu Ken: Nami Yabure Nage **(Wave break throw)** " Naruto Said as he darted under the older man's guard grabbing his gi and pulling him over his head until Kouga was above the ground and Naruto was above him

Naruto's feet leaving the ground as the Uzumaki let go of the man both of the younger man's legs shot downward into the older man's stomach smashing him into the ground with enough force to crack it underneath his opponent

"Whoa" Dipper said

"Nice one babe." Wendy Cheered clapping

"Tch I could of done that." Robby grumbled jealously and of course was ignored.

"WOOHOO GO NARWHALE!" Lee and Nate cheered in tandem

"That's gonna eave a mark." Tambry said in a bored tone

Gaara just snorted at his girlfriend's dry remark.

"That looks painful" Thompson said a wincing Mable nodding along

" _Ara, Ara is that your limit Hirano-san?"_

"Ju no Hana Akushitsuna junkan **(Ten Flowers vicious Circulation)** " the man roared bursting upward then darting forward towards his opponent. A rapid series of knife hand blows deeply gouged the ground around Naruto as he rapidly dodged until the final strike grazed his face and leaving a light cut that was accompanied by a light trickle of blood.

Those not used to such displays the normal teens and the pines twins stared with gapping jaws at the torn up ground. The others mean while began paying a little more attention as Naruto wiped the light trickle of blood of his face with his right thumb grinning excitedly.

Suddenly bursting into motion Naruto landed a rapid combo of punches to Kouga's face and torso causing him to wobble back in forth his vision swimming from the devastating barrage.

Naruto pulled his hands back behind him in the position of duel claw strikes before closing the distance and attacking ending the fight.

"Uzumaki Ryuu Ken: Atsuryoku-hō **(Pressure Cannon)** " Naruto's arms shot forward the air seemingly dragged along with them before he landed the fierce blow, the normal teens and Mable were more focused on the blood that shot from the older man's mouth, Dipper and the young paladins however were watching what looked like a burst of air shooting from the man's back Dipper in awe the paladins in light frustration at their comrades recklessness.

It was over Kouga dropped to his knees struggling to catch his breath

"You fight well you truly are as strong as the rumors claim, you are indeed the world's youngest Master class martial artist." Kouga said in near perfect English causing the normal peoples jaws to drop not just at the language of choice but at the utter respect in the older man's tone. Naruto extended his hand and helped Kouga up

"You nearly had me for a second there if I hadn't moved I'd of lost." Naruto said with a chuckle

"I look forward to the next time we face each other, but for now I'm must be off to tend to my injuries I apologize to you all for the inconvenience and hope I have not ruined your night." The man said bowing at the waist to Naruto and his friends.

"Don't sweat it Hirano-san were used to martial artists challenging Naruto their just usually not as polite or skilled as you are." Wendy said smiling happy that for once it wasn't some arrogant jerk with a chip on his shoulder

"That was Awesome You rock Old dude, the way you cut up the ground was sick." Lee said excited

"Yeah usually it's just punks and thugs that challenge Nar but seeing a real fight, man that was sick." Nate said excited as he high fived Lee

"Ha-ha well if you'd like to learn I am setting up a dojo in town by the arcade I hoped a fight between myself and another master would cause youngsters to become interested in my martial arts but alas I didn't get into town before most of them left for their holiday." Kouga said honestly with a forlorn sigh

"Don't sweat it, I filmed the whole thing if you like I can post it for the town to see." Tambry said testing the old man to see if he was really as he presented himself used to masters trying to get on her friends good side to try and learn his family's art.

"Truly? That would be excellent! For a true martial artist landing even a grazing blow on an Uzumaki is something to be proud of not to mention drawing out one of their famed Hissatsu techniques." Kouga said smiling. As the man bowed to Tambry before heading towards a jeep parked in front of the mystery shack waving behind him.

"Well now that the usual striking of the martial artist's famed curse has passed lets head out I've got big plans tonight." Wendy said smiling as she closed up the back of the van

As they all got in Dipper and Mable still a little shocked but having seen weirder got into the car however they did have a hushed conversation.

"That was a little strange don't you think Dipper?" Mable whispered

"Duh, but nobody else seems to think it's strange we should just let it go for now Mable." Dipper whispered back causing is sister to edits

"Now you know the rules punch the roof boys and girls and i punch your face, when you find a van in the forest and drag it back you can do what you want with it, but after the mess finding this thing caused it's my baby got it?"

"Tell the newbies the story Naruto it's awesome and everyone should hear it." Lee asked excited

"Fine, fine well it all started after I got my driver's license and discovered I needed a car." Naruto began as he adjusted the rear view mirror and began bracing up.

-Flashback-

 _It was mid-winter when Naruto got his driver's license but his lack of funds had made said license virtually useless. However an excited Nate believed he had found a solution an abandoned van in the woods._

" _So you're sure there's a car abandoned out here Nate?" Naruto questioned bored his arm around Wendy's shoulder as said ginger looked around the forest path bored_

" _Totally I saw it this morning it was a van, and it was a little beat up but it was there I swear." The capped boy said a huge smile on his face._

 _As the teens entered the clearing at the end of the path, they saw it and were all a little excited the abandoned vehicle in question wasn't just any van, it was the kind of van that rock bands used to move their gear from show to show in or hippies and burnouts used as their homes._

" _This had to have been dumped recently. It's still got tires I mean sure, their all cut up and stuff but this will totally work." Wendy said walking towards it as her boyfriend hands it in his pockets looked the car over Lee kicked one of the tires_

" _These tires are flat though it's gonna be a pain to get out of here." The lanky blonde said with a groan_

" _Check out that seating it's all gross and rotted it's all gonna need to be torn out but if we do it now it'll be easier to lug back to town." Wendy said as she slid open the left side door open._

" _Ugh you sure you want this grimy thing it smells like a Morgue." Tambry said looking up from her phone Gaara nodding next to her wrinkling his nose_

" _so it needs some work it's not like my gramps will lend me any money to get a car, 'everything that's worth anything you earn with your own two hands' that's the family motto" the whiskered blonde griped._

" _Yeah, Yeah I know" Tambry said rolling her eyes_

 _Suddenly a loud ursine roar caught all their attention a big lumbering grizzly bear came bounding out of the forest roaring at them Nate and lee backed away from the car Wendy however froze cursing she reached towards her waist only to remember she hadn't brought her hatchet or pole axe with her._

" _Shit!" she cursed loudly as she stepped back her arms up in an unarmed defensive stance_

 _But the teens realized something as the creature rushed into view, the bear in question had arrows sticking out of its back and bullet wounds covering its flank and stumbling in front of it was a cub with an injured front leg and human whooping and hollering was echoing behind it._

 _As the mother bear collapsed in the clearing a group of men wearing hunting attire came into view behind it, they had the appearance of typical bad guys._

 _The leader had a brown handle bar mustache framing yellowing teeth displayed in a scowl, his right eye was milky white with a scar crossing the socket. his brown hair pulled back into a rat tail. He was of course dressed like a stereotypical outback hunter his ensemble rounded out with a large bowie knife holstered at his waist and a hunting rifle in his hands_

 _The man closest two him was fat and clearly middle aged dressed like a deer hunter orange vest and camouflage clothes a wide brimmed hat covered his bald head and his buck teeth stood and the large hairy mole on his right check made him less than average looking._

 _The other two were twins with salt and pepper hair with long beards dressed the same as the tubby one with the exception of neon orange caps instead of an olive wide brimmed hat. They even had matching rifles_

 _The only thing they had in common was that they had looks of pure sadism on their faces._

" _Looks like we caught the mother lode boys!" the leader exclaimed grinning showing his yellowed teeth_

 _Wendy's eyes narrowed_

" _Hey ass holes don't you know hunting bears is illegal in gravity falls county." She said with a scowl on her face the men just laughed_

" _Who cares their just dumb animals." the same man said before letting out a bellowing laugh_

 _As Wendy growled preparing to step forward Naruto but his hand on her shoulder and walked past her his eyes hidden by his hair_

" _You've got to the count of three to leave before I crush you." Naruto said in a chilling tone_

" _What are you gonna do kid we have guns!"_

" _One."_

" _We'll shoot you before you can move ha-ha!" another jeered_

" _Two."_

" _I-I'm serious kid we'll kill you." The first said this time a little shakily his body visibly trembling_

" _THREE!" Naruto shouted before blurring into motion in the time it took the kids and hunters to blink the rifles were scattered around the clearing broken beyond repair and the men were groaning on the ground struggling to get up_

" _I'd stay down if you value your lives." Naruto said his eyes glaring like o dark blue abysses_

" _y-you little s-shit" the leader sputtered standing up with his knife in his hand._

 _The Poacher roared and ran towards Naruto who caught his thrust under his arm locking the hunters arm in place and pulled him off the ground with a backflip over 180 degrees overhead so that Naruto was above him and the hunter was perpendicular to the ground. Once Naruto was above him he kicked downward with both legs_

" _Uzumaki Ryuu Ken: Nami Yabure Nage_ _" Naruto shouted his legs lashing out with all the force of a cannon, the massive impact caused blood spewed from the poachers mouth as he collided with the ground an audible snap filled the clearing weather it was the poachers spine or the now cracked ground the observers couldn't tell_

 _The man's eyes had rolled into the back of his head and he looked limp and lifeless his limbs twitching every now and then._

" _Still want to try your luck scum." Naruto snarled his right eye maliciously peeking out from the shadow cast by his hair adding additional weight to his killing intent which caused his words to seemingly carry a thousand pounds behind each syllable._

 _As a result of the thick threatening aura that was permeating the clearing the poachers began visibly shaking and one had clearly pissed his pants, one of the twin poachers who was now missing one of his front teeth screamed grabbed his broken friend hoisted him over his shoulder and ran off back the way they came the others bolted after him crying and shouting about 'the blue-eyed demon'._

" _Whoa that was sick Nar." Nate said as Naruto walked up to the dying Mama bear sitting down next to it he moved its head into his lap stroking it as the bears breathing grew shallow._

" _Naruto." Wendy said sadly under her breathe_

" _That poor thing, guys like that make me sick." Gaara snarled spitting on the ground as the cub stumbled towards Naruto and its mother nudging its mother and bleating mournfully._

" _Poor little guy." Tambry said a few tears escaping her eyes._

 _As the mother bears breathing stopped Naruto picked up the distraught cub and held it bandaging its leg_

" _Guys help Wendy get those seats out we'll but the Momma bear in the van and I'll use the harness and rope I brought to drag it back to my place and bury her. Do me a solid in till I can get permits to keep this little guy tell no one about this please." Naruto said_

" _wouldn't dream of it babe.' Wendy said kissing her boyfriend's cheek_

" _No way in hell am I ratting you out bro." Nate said turning his cap around and grabbing a screw driver and helping Wendy take the seat out_

" _Yeah you're our bro, bro your secrets are our secrets."_

" _They'll be prying this status update from my cold dead lips." Tambry said nodding_

" _You know me my friend." Gaara said simply smiling_

 _Naruto grinned back at them all, it took a few hours with Naruto trying to do all he could to treat the cubs wounds. But the teenagers took the vans seats out and chucked them. At this point Naruto handed Wendy the now sleeping cub before Naruto with Gaara's help lifted the momma bear up and hefted her body through the vans rear doors._

 _Nate and Lee hopped atop the van and attached the bolts and chains to the top Tambry latched the chains into the harness and Naruto slipped it on._

" _This should be nothing compared to the boulders gramps makes me lug around the island every other summer and with all the snow on the path this should be easy." Naruto said with a faint grin._

 _Dragging it out of the woods back towards the street where Naruto lived was easy explaining to a worried Kushina Uzumaki why they had a van strapped to her son, an injured bear cub and a dead bear in aforementioned van was the hard part._

 _But once that was done Kushina who was used to people keeping bears, big cats, and other dangerous animals as pets(read: familiars) she called up the family vet who happened to be her uncle on his way in one of the Uzumaki zaibatsu private jets._

 _When Minato came home from work to find his son, his son's girlfriend, and their friends digging a grave for a bear and his wife and young daughter taking care of an injured bear cub and feeding it warm milk._

 _Not to mention a busted up dingy van in his driveway he simply shook his head and pulled out the emergency sake._

 _-End flashback-_

"And that Dipper and Mable is how I got this van and a pet bear." Naruto said with a small smile

"Whoa that's amazing!" Mable said starry eyed

"Yup Nar here is a real hero and Tsuyoi is a sweet heart, you know for a grizzly bear." Wendy said smiling at the memory.

"How'd you get the permits to keep a BEAR in town?" Dipper asked astonished

"The mayor is a crazy old bastard and my family has crazy good connections if you want on the way back to the mystery shack we can stop by my place." Naruto said grinning

The teens minus Robbie and plus Mable cheered Naruto's house was always a fun time and Mable was just excited to see a live bear.

"I'll have to take a rain check I need to practice my guitar tonight I promised my band I would." Robbie said with a hair flip

"Stuff it Valentino we all know you have a curfew." Gaara deadpanned causing the Goth teen to flush shove his hands in his pocket and grumble.

"Would your parents be okay with that won't it be pretty late?" Dipper questioned nervous

"It's cool my folks took my little sis and my baby bro to visit my relatives so it's just me." Naruto said nonchalantly

About thirty minutes later the crew ended up outside an abandoned looking convenience store

"There it is fellas, the condemned Dust till Dawn." Wendy said with a smirk as the group hung to the fence minus Naruto and Gaara who were busy getting filling a pair of backpacks with flash lights and hand tools.

"Why'd they shut it down health code violation or what?" Dipper nervously asked.

"No man try murder, they say the victims still haunt this place to this day." lee said

Naruto with a pack full of supplies suddenly snatched Dipper and Mable up putting them each on one of his shoulders then grabbed up Wendy carrying her princess style and said

"Hold on kids because I'm gonna jump it." a widely grinning Naruto Stated causing Wendy and Mable to cheer, while Dipper on the other hand was less than thrilled

"W-wait I don't think that's such a good IDEAAAA!" Dipper began before shouting the last word as Naruto took to the air arcing up the fences length using the chain link gapes as an additional push off point he double jumped in a sense clearing the 12 foot fence faster than his passengers or earthbound friends could blink. Landing in a crouch Dipper having hung on to the back of Naruto's hoodie desperately while his sister had retained her balance. Wendy and Mable cheered loudly as Naruto helped them down, as Dipper slid down on his own hyperventilating in fear grabbing his chest.

"H-how did you do that?" Dipper questioned his hands on his knees

"My training little buddy from the day I first started walking my Gramps, and my mom have been training me in the family martial arts. part of that was crazy conditioning, I meant it when I told you that my crazy ass monster of a grandpa makes me drag a 1000 pound boulder around the beach of our home island of Uzushio don't believe me ask Wendy she was there when I first had to do it."

"he's telling the truth that was the summer we started dating and it was crazy it took you eight hours the first day and an hour less every day after that and before we left to head back to the states you tried to Nut check the Old man, and he grabbed your fist and slammed you face first onto the ground and said 'you're a thousand years too early to Nut check me, grandson try again next year grahahahaha'. With that weird laugh and everything it was hilarious." Wendy said snickering at the end as her boyfriend glared at her playfully.

"Well my past humiliation aside, let's check this place out n ow shall we?" Naruto said grinning as Gaara hopped over the fence Tambry hanging off his back still texting on her phone the whole time

Lee, Nate, Robby, and Thompson made it over roughly the same time Robby grumbling under his breath about show offs. As the group made it closer to the store Gaara questioned Naruto

"Are you sure _that_ treasure is still here?" The tattooed red head questioned

"What treasure?" Dipper who was standing behind them questioned a bit suspicious. The two older boys turned to Dipper before sharing a look

"okay but if I tell you this you gotta keep it a secret from Wendy see today's our anniversary and this place used to be the town comic book store and around the time my Grandpa started expanding here rumor has it the guy that ran this place wanting to make the workers from japan feel welcome bought a ton of manga, and old school anime character figures to add to his collection."

"O-okay but why would Wendy…" Naruto covered Dippers mouth shushing him.

"Wendy may not look it but when she started hanging out with Naruto when they were kids she started going with him every summer to Uzushio which is an island on the edge of japan Naruto's Family owns and they'd take day trips to Kyoto and Tokyo, as a result she started getting into manga and anime and that lead to comic books and video games she's gravity falls coolest and most active nerd as stated in the last year book." Gaara answered

"She's not that into jewelry or dresses if you haven't noticed. I mean sure she'll wear them but they're not her thing she's a tomboy for the most part." Naruto answered removing his hand

"and rumor has it when old Ned's comics got shut down the couple who bought it kept all the leftover stuff he'd yet to unpack in the back storage room along with the crowned jewel of old Ned's store an original mint condition still in box SNES complete with controllers and three games if it's here then I plan to give it to Wendy as an early anniversary present on top of this." Naruto said pulling out a neckless with a jade coin with a spiral carved in it

"You really must love her huh?" Dipper questioned feeling a little guilty

"Wendy is the only girl I'll ever love Dipper, her happiness is worth more than all the gold and riches in the world look I know it's super corny but when I see her smile it makes all the suck in my life melt away." Naruto said staring fondly at the red head as she noogied Mable for some silly comment the two girls laughing.

"Whoa-ho this place is awesome." Wendy said peering inside

"I think it's stuck" Robby said struggling as he tried to open the door

"No genius it's locked, and if we break it and the sheriff rides by we are royally boned." Naruto responded annoyed with Robbie's blatant stupidity.

The wannabe rocker felt his ears burn red as he blushed in embarrassment as the others snickered at his folly. Just as he was about to angrily retort someone else spoke up.

"Let me take a crack at it" Dipper said smiling as he lightly jogged up to the door.

"Oh yeah I can't open it but I bet junior here is gonna bust it down like Hercules ha-ha." he said with a nasally laugh

"Shut the hell up Muffin Boy, I've got a plan hey Dipper if I get you up their think you can get in through the ac vent and unlock the door?" Naruto said glaring at Robbie

"Yeah sure I was just thinking the same thing." Dipper said grinning at the older boy.

Naruto lifted Dipper onto his shoulder before climbing up onto the roof the younger boy gave his hat a tug as Naruto ripped of the grate accidently flinging it into the parking lot

"Whoops." Naruto said nervously grinning and rubbing the back of his head as Dipper chuckled

Dipper composing himself took the flashlight Naruto pulled from his back pack and quickly shimmed down the vent.

"What do you wanna bet he doesn't make it?" Robbie said smugly crossing his arms. Just as Naruto hopped down.

"Shut up Muffin-Man Dipper's got this the kid is tenacious with a capital T." Naruto said slapping the hoodie clad boy over the head

As the gang entered the building exclaiming their awe at the state the store was in. Naruto, Wendy and Dipper walked off towards the back of the store not noticing Robbie's glare on Naruto and Dippers backs.

"Damn pretty good condition for a place that's been abandoned for so long." Naruto said his arms crossed behind his head

"Yeah it's still got a real creepy vibe to it though." Wendy said playfully punching her boyfriend's side causing him to snicker.

meanwhile Mable who'd found a take a penny leave a penny dish rather than take the coins in the dish swiped her fingers along it collecting dust and licking her finger

"yup its dust.' The spunky little Burnette said with a big smile to Gaara who was next to her his arms crossed

"Are you real?" Gaara asked in confusion at this kid's utter oddness.

Dipper had found a dusty new paper dated 1995 with the headline being something about cheesy crust on pizza.

"Dude where do you think they keep the dead bodies/" Nate asked Lee jokingly

"Dude shut up man" Lee answered grinning as he teasingly hit Nate in the shoulder.

"Guys check it out you think these still work." Wendy said loudly to the gathered group pointing to a trio of light switches. As she flipped them the others gathered around her and the lights came on

"WHO THE FUCK IS PAYING THE ELECTRIC BILL FOR AN ABANDOND CONVIENCE STORE!" Naruto shouted from the back office utterly stunned

"WHY ARE YOU BACK THERE?" Nate shouted back confused.

"FUCK YOU THAT'S WHY." Naruto responded causing the others to burst out laughing at his response

"So what are we gonna do now?" Dipper asked

"Anything we want." Wendy said smirking

As she said that they heard the sound of something breaking then a metal clank on the floor

Confused they turned just in time to see Naruto with a large pallet of stacked boxes attached to a harness being dragged behind him come from the back storage room another box covered in dust with three smaller boxes in his arms

"What's all that junk?" Lee asked confused

"This boys and girls is my anniversary present for my girl." Naruto said grinning

He said blowing the dust off the boxes in his arms reveling a SNES and three games in his arms handing it to Gaara he blew the dust of the first box which had 'old Ned's comic's' printed across it.

Pulling out his trusty pocket knife he cut the box open reveling the 'ancient' treasures in side as Wendy walked closer to look over her boyfriend's shoulder she gasped. Pulling out a book sealed and protected by dust.

"Manga, Comics, hell even an unopened box of first addition Pokémon cards and that's just in the first one." Naruto quickly opened all the boxes showing figures comics, games board and video, vhs tapes by the tenth and final box Wendy was Beaming like a kid on Christmas who'd got everything they'd wanted and more. Pulling out a first edition print of Nimbus Llewelyn's famous The Child of the Storm Book one, and hugging it to her chest.

"Nar this is incredible I love it, there's so much cool stuff how'd you know- aw who cares come here." She said as she jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek.

"That's not all I have something else for you, remember last summer we went to Kyoto and there was that neckless you wanted but couldn't afford? well It took some doing but here." Naruto said with a smile pulling out the carved Jade disk with a plain black chord with two silver metal magtama next to the disk

"Naru I love it." Wendy said with a bright smile as she quickly put it on admiring the carved jade.

"Now for the best part I bribed sheriff Blubs with donuts he's going to ignore this place when he does his rounds tonight we have as long as you want to party here." Naruto said with a huge grins to the cheers of everyone but Robbie who was glaring annoyed

"Me and Gaara will load this stuff up in the back of the van don't have too much fun without me now." Naruto said grinning

"Well you heard the man lets party like its 1999." Wendy cheered

Immediately the teens began causing havoc throwing expired prepackaged foods at each other. Lee and Nate wailed on each other with bags of cat food. By the time Naruto and Gaara got back the others were having a ball even Robbie had stopped being a total sourpuss as Mable put it. Then the teens put Mentos in a bottle of soda and let it rain all over them as they sat in a circle around it.

Afterwards Mable came across a shelf of candy with do not sell tape crossing it, now any sane normal person would think 'not only is this tape telling me somethings wrong with this but it's been sitting here for over a decade I probably shouldn't eat that' but no one has ever accused Mable of being Sane and or Normal.

"Smile dip I thought this stuff was banned in America." Mable gasped

"Maybe they had a good reason." Dipper said but before Mable could respond someone nailed Dipper in the face with a packaged Twinkie calling him back into the fray.

Leaving Mable to consume the brightly colored candy powder something that most definitely not end well.

 **-** **Ten minutes of teenage mischief later** **-**

"Come here dude we got it ready" Nate shouted across the store to Thompson.

"whatever it is I'll do it!" the chubby teen exclaimed as he came running over passing Wendy, Naruto, and Dipper sitting atop an isle eating triple flavor ice cream bars.

"Thompson!" Wendy shouted in encouragement as he ran by before turning to the male pines twin sitting on her right

"Dipper this night is like legendary." she said

"Really?" Dipper questioned eagerly.

"Just look around the guys are bonding." she said pointing to where the boys aside from Naruto and Gaara were dumping ice down Thompson's pants as they all laughed.

"I've never even seen Tambry look up from her phone for this long, or Gaara stay awake this long for that matter." pointing to where Tambry was texting while occasionally looking over at the boys while Gaara snoozed with his head in her lap but his uncovered eye flickering open every now and then

"And your sister seems to be going nuts for that smile dip." Pointing to Mable who was covered in pink frosting

"Ugh maybe I had too much, what do you think?" mable groand then asked someone who to the two teens and her brother wasn't their.

 **-Mable's hallucination-**

Mable in much the same state outside the hallucination is taking place in a Technicolor forest a large yellow dog is sitting next to Mable speaking in tongues as a second dog descends from the sky

'Would you like a taste of my candy paws." the dog says happily in a voice that'd scare anyone else

"Of course you little angel." Mable says as the dog holds on his paw for her to chew on.

 **-The real world-**

Mable is vacantly leaning against the Smile Dip display wide eyed trying to chew something invisible she's holding with both hands.

"Man your sister is high as a kite little buddy." Naruto said shaking his head.

"Yeah not sure what to do about that." Dipper said groaning at his sister's state.

"You Know Dipper I wasn't sure if you could hang with our crew at first but you're surprisingly mature for your age." Wendy said smiling

"Yes, yes I am." Dipper said with a stern look on his face before jabbing his ice cream bar into the side of his head trying to find his mouth causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Hey guys we need more ice." Nate called out having finished empting the bag into Thompson's pants.

"I'm on it!" Dipper exclaimed tossing his Ice cream aside and heading towards the upright Cooler

When he got there he opened the door but when he looked up what he saw forced a scream from his throat. A large luminescent phantasmal brain with large blood shot eyes attached to ambulatory stalks a gaping grotesque purple maw of rotten teeth, and a network of vaguely hand like veins surrounding it floating above the ice. As its eyes reached out towards Dipper the frightened twelve year old force the door shut. Leaning against it trying to catch his breath he turned and opened it only to see nothing.

"What was that? I thought I heard some lady screaming back here." Lee questioned as he and the group walked towards Dipper.

"You freakin' out kid?" Nate asked shaking his hands back in forth with a huge grin on his face.

"No, no I'm cool, everything's cool." Dipper said

"Then what's all this about." Robbie asked pointing down at the bag of ice Dipper had thrown

"Um... Hey look Dance Dance Revolution the game that tricks people into exercising." Dipper said pointing at the game

As the four normal boys went over to play the game, the two couple's shrugged and went back to what they'd been doing before.

 **-Ten minutes later-**

"Naruto seriously what are you looking at?" Wendy asked seeing her boyfriend no longer paying attention and instead staring out into the parking lot

"That little dancing light don't you see it?" Naruto said pointing at a ghostly light dancing out in the parking lot

"No, no I do not you must be crashing or something babe." Wendy said shaking her head

"Yeah. you must be right I'm gonna go splash water in my face."

 **-Restroom-**

Splashing water in his face our blonde hero is silently cursing under his breath

"Fucking stupid ass, fucking raccoons and gnomes having a stupid fucking turf war in my backyard all night how Wendy could sleep through that I have no fucking clue." He grumbled

"Such foul language I know just the thing to fix you up you filthy mouthed brat." Said a phantasmal voice Naruto looking up saw a grotesque figure in the mirror.

As he opened his mouth to shout, he was quickly gagged with a bar of soap and dragged into the mirror. Happening so fast he couldn't fight back at all let alone summon forth his magic.

At the same time dipper had laid down in the chalk outline frustrated. causing the ghosts to start acting up, snatching up all the other teens, tambry for using her phone, Gaara for being lazy, lee for being sarcastic, Robbie and Nate for complaining. Worried for Naruto Wendy rushed into the bathroom as dipper tried to negotiate with the ghost.

"No, No, No!" she chanted banging on the mirror seeing Naruto unconsciousin the mirror under a flood of soapy water.

She snarled returning to the main room seeing Gaara trapped in the swirling slushy machine, Tambry banging on the TV screen, and her other friends in various states of imprisonment. Her eyes hardened as she marched out into the main room.

"Hey you! Get out of Mable and face me." She said getting in her unarmed combat stance.

" _ **And why would we do that?"**_ the voice of the possessed Mable said

"Because if you don't I'm burning this place to the ground so let my boyfriend AND my friends go before I get really pissed." Wendy snarled grabbing a lighter from the carton that had fallen to the ground from the checkout counter, and a bottle of nondescript alcohol that had fallen from one of the freezers. Popping the top of the alcohol and igniting the lighter as she prepared to poor the flammable liquid all over the floor.

The ghosts frightened by Wendy's threat left Mable, flinging her towards Dipper knocking them both out cold.

"That was a mistake." Wendy snarled her hand glowing and her arcana appeared.

"Manifest!" she calmly stated as the ephemeral image of her Manifestation appeared behind her its arms crossed

"W-what on earth?" the male ghost said startled

"I'm a Paladin grandpa, I fight monsters like you to keep innocent people safe so let's rumble if that's what you want, just know if you fight me and lose you'll cease to exist that's the cost of haunting the living world after you die I hope it was worth it!" she exclaimed the air in the store began to visibly vibrate.

"W-why would you do that just for some bratty teenagers?"

"because the guy you took in the bathroom is the Love of my life and even though I always have to bale his reckless butt out of situations like this, I still love him with all my heart if I have to extinguish a few grumpy old souls to save him and my friends then so be it, I Hope you've made your peace BECAUSE ANY ONE WHO THREATENS MY PRECIOUS PEOPLE I'LL CRUSH UNDER MY BOOT!" She shouted echoing her boyfriend's catch phrase.

As her Manifestation got into combat position the ghosts held up their hands

"Wait, missy never before have we been so moved your love for your young gentleman and desire to protect your friends is something we thought we'd never see in your generation, your spirited declarations have moved us we'll let them go." The ghost with the name tag Pa said smiling as Wendy's manifestation and magical aura along with the ghosts dissipated, and the teens one by one reappeared

As the Pines twins woke up Naruto stumbled back into the room spitting out a few suds.

"Okay its official ghosts suck butt." Naruto said rubbing his head causing the whole room to burst out laughing.

"What happened after everything went all crazy?" Nate questioned

"Well dipper was right I threatened to burn this place down to get the ghosts attention then talked them down." Wendy said smiling

"Well after tonight I think I'll be taking a rain check on moving the party to my place." Naruto said yawning

After a chorus of yawns and affirmatives, Naruto drove the teens and two pre-teens home before finally taking himself and Wendy back to their currently shared home.

"So aside from the ghosts. Good anniversary?" Naruto cheekily questioned as he laid with Wendy on his bed

"Aside from the ghosts, it was pretty good. But how about we take tomorrow off and lazy around all day to make up for the ghosts?" Wendy asked with a smirk

"I think Stan owes us a couple vacation days." Naruto said grinning back as Wendy whooped waking the sleeping mass of brown fur at the foot of the bed otherwise known as Naruto's familiar Tsuyoi the Bear

" _Noisy humans."_ The Adolescent grizzly mumbled making the aforementioned noisy humans chuckle.

* * *

 **I know it's kind of fast paced and a bit boring but I'm trying to rush through the gravity falls cannon as quickly as possible to get to the Five-six Original arcs to plan out**

 **The first Japanese phrase is "Uzumaki Naruto, I Hirano Kouga have come a long way to challenge you?"**

 **The second was "Yeah, Yeah I accept your challenge"**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Solstice 17 hopefully the next chapter will be finished before the summer ends but I wouldn't hold my breath yeah I wrote a ton of stuff but it was after I'd been up all night and most of the day so it's mostly nonsense.**

 **Next time**

 **Dipper gets over his crush on Wendy.**

 **Naruto and Wendy abuse the hell out of the cheat code that brought Rumble Mcskirmish into the real world.**

 **And much, much more.**

 **Review and Favorite if you want to.**

 **Until the next chapter. See y'all later**

 **EDIT: the next chapter as well as the beta'd version of this chapter will be coming outhis winter break being that none of the beta's I contacted bothered to reply, I have to wait for my brother to get back in town.**


End file.
